The Prince of My Heart Series
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Yo! I have revised AtobexOC pairing. i decided to continue the 15 ways on how to ask your Seigaku Regulars Out since i found the notes i made long time ago. there will be changes and more OCs. LOL. I hope you'll all like it! Thank you! please review! tnx
1. Seigaku Series Bk1

**NEW Author's Note:**

I have revised the format of this series, it would be an ALL POT characters may it be from SEIGAKU or any other schools. ) This would be collection of stories may it be one shots, two shots OR series like. ) I hope you'll all read it again and submit your review. Thank you!

_**If you want to know who's school it is in the story, please read the summary of the story/series first. Thank you!**_

-raijutei-no-babylon-

**Disclaimers:**

I dont own the characters except the OCs.

* * *

_Seigaku Series: 15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out_

Story 1: Go Fishing

Reika wants to score a date with Fuji Syusuke, but how will she do it when the all smiling boy is just too innocent for his own good, will her plan to hook up a date with the tennis tensai using her _new found secret_ work?

Read and Review.

* * *

**15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?**

**_Go Fishing_ **

Reika watched the tennis practice as each Seigaku Regulars fought their tennis matches. She saw her ever-annoying classmate Momoshiro do his special move, _the Momoshiro Super Great Dunk Smash_ or so…

Reika never paid attention to any of Momoshiro's bragging all she cares about is the information she can get about a certain tensai named_ Fuji Syusuke_. She's been eyeing Fuji since her first year in Seigaku. She first saw the young tensai accidentally on one of her art museum tours. Never did she thought that the same tensai would help her the next day on her way to her new school, which happened to be Seigaku.

She became one of the thousand girls admiring the young tensai. Being the school journalist, she's given the privilege to choose what club she's going to feature every season.

For that, she chose Seigaku's Tennis Club for several reasons, one her surrogate brother is the tennis club's captain, two, she knew that it's her chance to get close and actually interact with her beloved Fuji-sempai.

Luck must be on her side when she found out that not only her surrogate brother but also her ever-annoying seatmate is a Regular of Seigaku's Tennis Club. Since then, she covers every competition the club participates in, she became close to the club members and hanging out with them most of the time.

Only last week before her brother-like figure left to have his left shoulder heal in Germany, she learned that they went up to a mountain and watched the rising of sun. For her it was cute and somewhat memorable.

She even saw the picture they had taken back then, if Tezuka didn't bring it with him all the time she could have stolen it but then she can never cheat Tezuka and eventually he found out about her little obsession on his teammate. He said he'd been suspecting such thing for a long time and didn't mind a bit as long as she doesn't cause them problems. And she thanked Tezuka for that.Tezuka also told her about Fuji's fascination in Photography, where Reika's skills lies.

And she's going to use that newly acquired knowledge to ask Fuji out.

She's been watching the game for two hours already and hasn't seen any signs of Fuji anywhere. Reika sighed and gripped her Cannon Camera. Her hopes on asking Fuji out came crushing down on her, she failed, and she felt so down when a cold can was placed on her cheek.

"A penny for your thoughts" a soft voice said from beside her. Reika gasped looking at her side to find the object of her attraction standing so near her with his cheerful smile.

"F-Fuji-sempai!" she breathed out.

"You seemed preoccupied" he said handling the cold juice to her.

"A-Arigatoo" she replied

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

"NONE!" her immediate response makes her sounds so defensive. She mentally smacks herself _'Baka Reika! You're too obvious!'_

"Hmmm, maybe you miss Tezuka already." He said smiling fondly.

Reika snorted "Not in this lifetime." She murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nandemonai…" she answered almost instantly laughing nervously.

"Sou…" Fuji said still wearing his cute smile Reika felt her cheeks redden. _'I'm not supposed to blush! Kuso! Don't blush! Don't blush you airhead.'_

"Reika-chan, are you alright… you look flushed." Fuji asked putting a hand on her forehead.

"Eh?!" Reika's blush deepen, she can feel how hot her face were.

"You are hot… maybe you'll be catching a cold. I have medicine in my bag, come on." Fuji said tugging Reika towards their locker room.

Fuji gave Reika an aspirin. "That should do it."

"A-Arigatoo Fuji-sempai." Reika said. Fuji just smiled at her.

"Is that your camera?" Fuji asked pointing at the camera she's holding.

"A… Hai…" she answered shyly.

"Did you know that I love photography?" Fuji informed her. 

_'YES!'_ her mind screamed. She shook her head and replied "N-no…"

"How long have you been taking pictures?" he asked again.

'_Since I found you!'_ her thoughts said. "Quite a while… I'm not used to it yet… I'm more into writing." Reika said. _'Not used? To hell! You've been taking Fuji's picture since your first year! Baka!'_ her mind countered.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Fuji asked again

"Huh?! A-ano…" _'Man this guy has lots of questions…'_

"And because Tezuka's not here to help, you are sad." Fuji concluded.

"Eh?! That's not it!" Reika defended.

"Well, I could help you with that." Fuji said his smiling widening.

Reika's heart is pounding in her chest; she swore Fuji could hear it too. 

_'Way to go girl… just few more… Hell yeah!'_ "You would." She asked innocently.

"Of course. But, my fee is a bit above average?" Fuji joked

"EH?!"

"Kidding!" he said smile widening.

"S-Sou" _'I thought it was true, thank heavens, this guy loves to joke a lot'_ she thought.

"A few lunch, dinner and movies will do." He said.

"HUH?!" Reika was shaken.

_'Did he just said lunch, dinner, and movies?'_ am I hearing things or he said those. "Did you just say _lunch, dinner, and movies_…?" Reika asked.

"Hai, I did say those. I heard from Tezuka you are a great cook. So if it wasn't much trouble will you cook lunch for me, as for the dinner… well after the lessons we'll be quite tired and starving we need to be feed right? And for the movies… my brother said there are good movies to be shown early next week but he's busy so, you could stand-in for him and accompany me instead. Brilliant ne?" Fuji said with a bright smile.

_'Damn it! Did he just ask me for series of dates?'_ "Oh." Reika's only reply.

"We can start the lessons today… tennis practice are finish by this time." Fuji suggested.

"Alright" Reika said handing the camera to Fuji.

Then out of nowhere Fuji snap the camera.

Reika blinked. "What the--??"

Fuji laughed. "Lesson One done… let's go get something to eat." He said dragging Reika out of the locker room.

She saw Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Echizen, and Oishi smiling at them as they left the school grounds. Reika smiled her sweetest smile and walk with Fuji who's smiling at her. _'Mission complete'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

How was it? Hope you like it. Thank you!


	2. Seigaku Series Bk2

**Author's note:**

Same as the former message I had. This series had been revised into a new format. It would no longer be a solid Seigaku Fic. other schools and new pairs will be introduced. Hope you'll still like it guys. Thank you! )

-raijute-no-babylon-

**Disclaimers:**

I dont own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_Seigaku Series: 15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out_

Story 2: _The Art of Buttering up_

Raila wants to give the stoic Tennis Captain a crack. Will her plan work out? and be able to give Tezuka Kunimitsu a push to emotional drive.

* * *

**15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?**

_**The Art of Buttering Up**_

Raila and Tezuka just finished their study lessons. Raila stretched both her hands above her head and sprawl on the floor. "Mou! Done at last. Honestly Tezuka you'll drive me insane in no time." she said.

"At least you don't have to go crazy over homework's." he replied.

"Sou" she said closing her eyes.

Raila and Tezuka had been like this since Raila's hospitalization way back her arrival early this year. It started as a way to help her cope up with her missed subjects until it became more of a habit for both. Tezuka being the older by a year knows the ins and outs of the subjects while Raila being the cool and happy go lucky didn't mind that much.

This habit develops something Raila would never admit in public. That she had grown to like the impassive captain of Seigaku's tennis club. She's been secretly admiring him for the past year and doing her best to please her cold-hearted hunky tutor.

Reika one of Raila's friends and the Tennis team's very own journalist. Told her one day that she can ask Tezuka out only if she knew the trick. And the trick… _'Get him interested'_ she thought eyes closed. _'How am I going to do that?! He hardly shows emotion… this is more difficult than I expected' _Raila sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Tezuka asked, his low-husky voice asked. I cannot help but smile.

"Nothing… just--" she purposely left the last line hanging.

"Just?" his voice sounds the same.

"Nothing… just a movie." She said.

"What movie would make you act like that?" he asked wary.

"Some movie…" she replied making her voice sound dreamingly.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "What's with the movie….?"

"Who knows… I haven't even seen it… just--? That," Raila answered.

"Weirdo" he said.

"Tezuka, can I skip the practices tomorrow?" Raila asked skeptically.

"And what is your reason?" he asked

"I'll be watching the movie."

"That's absurd" he answered.

"Demo--" Raila whined

"Raila, if you skip tomorrows practice… I'll have you running 500 laps around the town. Understood?" he said strictly

"Hai… but Tezuka…" Raila reasoned out.

"Raila if you desperately want to watch that movie… do it on your free time." he said.

"Hai, as the captain wishes. Mou Tezuka, you're such a pain…" Raila said and Tezuka glared at her.

Anyway, she can try pestering Tezuka for a good range of one week, Raila smiled evilly as she watches Tezuka leave her apartment unit. _'Be patient Raila, with Tezuka… you'll need patience and perseverance.'_ She repeated what Reika told her.

"Just wait and see my dearest Tezuka…." She whispered.

* * *

It has been a week and Raila has been talking non-stop about that unknown movie. Tezuka is getting tired up with her nonsense. He had the last straw when Raila lost her practice game by 6-0 against Reika.

Tezuka decided to end this dilemma. "Raila…" Tezuka called her.

"Hai?" Raila asked.

"What movie you would die to watch?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Eerr... If Only." she replied.

"I see" he said and then silence, Raila fixed her hair when Tezuka spoke up again.

"You are excused for tomorrows practices… meet me at the gate after your class." he said.

"Why?" Raila asked confused.

"You'll find out tomorrow." he replied.

"Alright". Raila sighed.

* * *

Tomorrow came, Raila walk to the gates of Seigaku. "Why would Tezuka want to meet me here?" she asked no one when she reached the gates.

Raila gasped when a voice from beside her spoke. "You are late" Tezuka said.

"Mou, Tezuka! Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack," Raila complained.

"Hn" Tezuka replied and walks ahead Raila.

"Where are you going?" Raila asked not moving from her place.

"Stop asking too much just come along" he replied.

Raila shrugged and catch up with Tezuka; they are walking side by side in silence.

Raila reminisce the first time she met Tezuka in Germany in an exclusive tennis club where she fought against him and lose, for the very first time. She literally hated Tezuka because of that until they met again as schoolmates and teammates in Seigaku. Eventually the two of them worked out their difference and became considerably good friends. _'How much I wish for us to more than just friends… but wishes never come true ne?'_

Her attraction towards Tezuka grew in each passing day they spend together. But never in her entire life that she would admit that she like Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku no Buchou! _'That would only blow his overly large head'_. With that, she sighed. She didn't know that Tezuka was observing her out of the corner of his eyes and he can't help but fall for her charms.

"You seemed to be lost in thought… is it about that movie you are always talking about?" Tezuka asked.

Raila smiled "Somewhat and other things…" she said.

Tezuka remained silent until they reach the mall without noticing it.

"Tezuka, what are we doing here?" Raila asked.

Tezuka didn't answer her and just walk inside the large establishment. Raila confusedly followed Tezuka.

"Stay here… I'll be back. Don't move an inch," Tezuka said as they reach the fourth floor of the mall.

"Yup" Raila replied.

After a few minutes, Tezuka came back holding a bunch of chips and drinks in his hand.

"What are those for…" she asked

"Hold this out for me…" Tezuka said and handed the goods to Raila.

"Follow me.," he said and they reach the movie theater

"What are we doing here Tezuka?" Raila asked.

"To watch your freaking movie, now move." He replied, Raila smiles at him.

"As the captain wishes." She said.

When they finish the movie, Raila and Tezuka went out of the movie house. "Ne, Tezuka… we should do this more often." She said.

"Hn" came Tezuka's reply.

Raila laughed.

"Let's get something to eat" Tezuka said.

"Hai" she said.

* * *

AN:

Thank you for reading! click the review button!


	3. Seigaku Series Bk3

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like the revision. Thank you! Don't forget to review okay? Thanks.

**Disclaimers**

I dont own POT. sad...

* * *

_Seigaku Series: 15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out_

Story 3: _Card Games_

The Seigaku team spends the holidays in Tezuka's rest house up in the mountains. Can a simple Card Games bring lonely hearts together? or will the holiday's be a sad memory.

* * *

**15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?**

**_Card Games_**

The entire Seigaku Tennis team decided to spend their winter vacation away from tennis and away from the city. They end up staying in Tezuka's family rest house in the mountains of Okinawa. The weather no better, snow is falling hard outside while the rest of the household is in silence.

As the entire team sleep in their respected quarters there are some people that cannot seem to sleep no matter how they try. Tezuka gave up trying and got up, he's about to go get something to drink when a figure in the fireplace stopped him. "Reika?" he asked.

The said figure stiffens looking at him. "Gomen… did I wake you up?" she asked. "No, don't worry." He said.

Tezuka sat beside her near the fireplace. "It's late, why are you still awake?" he inquired.

Knowing Reika, she's such a sleepyhead as soon as her head hit a soft comfortable pillow she drifts to wonderland faster than the speed of light. Instead of answering him instantly, she hugged knees tighter. "Nothing" she said after a while.

"I know you Reika, something is bothering you," he said. Reika let out a long sigh. She remained silent for a while then look at something from my behind, Tezuka followed her gaze and it settle with the sleeping tensai. "Sou ka" Tezuka said.

"Kuni-chan, wishes are just wishes they don't come true ne?" she said.

This is the first time Tezuka ever saw Reika this down and he didn't like it one bit. "There are wishes that come true when you work hard for it," Tezuka said.

Reika looked at him she smiled. "Just what Yuuki-niisan could have said if he's here…" she said.

"You miss Yuuki?" Tezuka asked.

"I always miss him… since he and mom died a part of me died with them… I'll never be complete again." Reika said.

"You will… just don't let the past drag you down, move forward, and face the world without regrets." Tezuka assured her.

"Ne, Kuni-chan… have you ever want something you know you'll never have?" Reika asked after a while. He looked at her; she's looking at the fireplace he can see the fire dance in her eyes.

Somehow, he can see sadness and longing in her eyes. Longing not for her brother and mother but, for the sleeping tensai on the other side of the room. Then Tezuka remembered the reason why he can't fall asleep. "Yeah" he answered.

Reika smiled sadly "Raila right?" she said still looking at the fireplace. He closed his eyes to avoid answering her question.

"Reika?" said a sleepy voice. Both Reika and Tezuka froze his eyes snapped open.

Raila walk up to them and flop herself beside Tezuka.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Tezuka said.

Reika remained silent. Raila had gotten asleep again this time she's leaning against Tezuka. Tezuka let out a sigh. Reika smiled at Tezuka.

"How lucky…" she teased.

"Shut up" he hissed.

"Reika, do you remember the vow the three of us made… including Yuuki" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Let's just forget about it." Tezuka said.

"Kuni-chan…" Reika looked at Tezuka with bewildered expression.

"For the first time in my life, I am scared. Scared to be rejected by the one I love" Tezuka said taking a glance at Raila.

"You know what… you are such a BAKA… You'll never know until you have tried it Kunimitsu" Reika said.

"She's out of my league and I know that" Tezuka said.

"Ahou… Heaven and Earth once met… why a man in love can't do so…" she said.

"Hn" he replied. "Cowardice" she said.

"That's what makes men weak. Fear." She said sadness radiating from her.

Tezuka chuckled. "I never heard you speak that way before, brat… nor did we have this kind of conversation before." He said with a weak smile.

"Ahou" she muttered and stared at the fire. Silence reigns.

"You are right Reika… I was a coward. That if I tell her how I feel she'll just laugh her head off." Tezuka admitted.

"Like I said you'll never know till you have tried it. You might not believe what surprise awaits you." She said knowingly.

"Huh?" Tezuka asked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" Reika answered.

"Baka" he muttered.

"Tezuka, believe me. Ask her out and you might have a chance." Reika said with confidence.

"We'll see." Tezuka replied. "How about you? How long are planning to wait for that oblivious tensai?" He asked.

"And you call him tensai…" Reika answered with a smile. Tezuka remain quiet. "Who knows… maybe, I should give up on him and find a life." she said indifferently.

Tezuka laughed a little. "You should have done that long time ago, before you had fallen for him." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sou ka" she said with a sigh.

A rustle from behind made Tezuka and Reika look behind them, they find a conscious tensai getting out of his bed. "Oh, minna you're still awake?" he asked wearing his usual smile but this time sleepiness shows as he gaze at them.

Tezuka nodded and Reika just brought her gaze back to the fire as she hides her evident blush.

_'How cute'_ Fuji thought. He approached the trio. "It's very late…" he said.

Tezuka just nodded while shifting Raila in a more comfortable position.

"How about you?" Tezuka asked.

"Me? Oh well, I was trying to sleep but I can't seem to succeed." He said smiling sheepishly.

"I can hear you two talking but I can't seem to catch what you guys are talking about." Fuji said looking at Tezuka and Reika, who visibly stiffen.

"We're just talking about nonsense." Tezuka said.

"That's right" Reika said lowering her eyes even more.

"Oh" Fuji muttered. _'Who are you fooling Reika… I heard everything loud and extremely clear'_ Fuji thought.

Fuji placed himself on the floor almost beside Reika.

He glanced at Tezuka and Raila sitting on the sofa. "Tezuka, have I ever told you before that you and Raila make a good pair?" Fuji said.

"You haven't" Tezuka said.

"Now I am telling you" he said with his usual smile.

"Hn" Tezuka replied.

"How about you Fuji… have I ever told you what kind of idiot you are?" Tezuka said both Reika and Fuji have shock looks on their faces.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji recovered smiling "You didn't need to tell me I know."

"Good" Tezuka said.

Reika remained silent but the tension in her body didn't seem to fade away. _'Kuso, Kuni-chan no baka… he might be as clueless as he is but saying that directly at him, Mou! You're not thinking at all.'_ Reika thought.

_'That should give the bastard a clue on why Reika is acting strange around him.'_ Tezuka thought. He knew Fuji, he exactly knows how Reika feels towards him, but he refuses to acknowledge for whatever reasons. _'Why am I even thinking about their problem…? I have a problem on my own…'_ he added and glanced at the sleeping Raila.

"Since none of us seems to be getting any sleep tonight, shall we play a game?" Fuji asked easing the rising tension in the air.

"What game?" Tezuka asked.

"This game" Fuji took out a box of playing cards.

"Hn" Tezuka's reply.

"Want to join Reika?" Fuji asked looking at the girl beside him, who seems to be in a different dimension. "Huh?! Ah… Sure" she answered.

Fuji began shuffling the cards. Reika move to stand up.

"I'll just get us something to drink." She said and left the room the four of them shared.

"Fuji…" Tezuka said.

"Hmmm?" Asked the smiling Fuji.

"I thought me aught to let you know, I am watching you" he said.

"I know" Fuji answered.

"Hn".

Reika came back with four mugs of hot chocolate. "So much for caffeine, let's try something sweet." She smiled. "I also prepare one for Raila in case she wakes up." she continued putting the tray of hot chocolate on the floor, as she handed Tezuka his mug.

"Domo" Tezuka replied.

"Here's yours Fuji-sempai" Reika said and handed a mug to Fuji, before accepting the mug Fuji smiled at Reika making the girl blush crimson.

_'She'll never get over that blush'_ Tezuka thought.

Before the game started the three of them agreed on game rules and punishments. The game consists of three rounds. First round losers would ran 50 laps around the house (Tezuka's idea); second round losers would spend a good amount of time inside the closet (Fuji's idea); third round losers buys the winner a band new pair of rubber shoes (Reika's idea).

They are about to start the game when Raila stirred and opened her eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked still in her sleepy state.

"Card Games" Fuji said.

"Oh… can I join?" she asked

"Of course" they agreed.

Fuji reshuffled the cards and Raila added one more penalty for the looser, fourth round losers would treat the winner as they add another round.

The game began. Tezuka relaxed himself on the floor beside him is Raila whose eyebrows are twitching violently. On the other hand, Reika continuously shifting from one position to another her expression is complete annoyance while Fuji sat straight smiling.

"Next"

"Next"

"Next"

"Pass"

"Next"

"Pass"

"Next"

"Pass" so on…

"Show your cards" Fuji said laying his cards a full house.

Reika and Raila groaned. Then Tezuka lay his card Royal Flash.

"Mou! 50 laps around the house! Kuni-chan, you are a sadist." Reika complained.

"Next game" Tezuka's only reply. This time Tezuka is the one who shuffled the cards. The Second Game begins.

A good 30 minutes had gone; Reika is cursing so much, Raila glaring daggers at the cards, Tezuka still impassive while Fuji is still wearing his permanent smile.

"Lay the cards" Tezuka said. Everyone except Fuji laid his or her cards Reika cursed loudly.

"Kuso! Not the CLOSET!!" Reika glared at Fuji who just smiled at her, she pouted cutely and looks away

"Fuji you haven't laid your cards…" Tezuka said.

"Sou ka" he said laying his cards.

"Huh? You lost?!" Raila asked bewildered.

"It seems so…" he said still smiling.

For some odd reason Raila and Tezuka's cards are dangerously the same for that grounds both Fuji and Reika lost and will spend a generous amount of time **_INSIDE_** the closet **_TOGETHER_**. Fuji's ever-present smile obviously widens.

Tezuka can't help but raise an eyebrow at the smiling tensai while glancing at the furiously blushing brat beside him. _'This two is impossible'_ he thought miserably.

The third round began. Reika muttered a 'must win… must get new pair of shoes' chant. Tezuka stared at her as if she'd gone mad while Raila shuffled the cards and Fuji watching with a smile on his handsome lips, his ever-close eyes seems to be enjoying the game.

As the third game began, their concentrations visibly intensify. The game lasted for an hour.

Reika and Tezuka won, Reika roared with laughter. "Ayt! I won!" she said happily.

"About time brat…" Tezuka said.

"Shut up!" Reika hissed. Raila shook her head.

"Then both of you will get a new pair of rubber shoes." She said.

"Of course." Tezuka said.

"Then whose gonna buy for which?" Raila asked.

"I'll be the one to buy Reika's, that's alright with you, right?" Fuji volunteered. Reika blushed and nodded.

Having no choice left Raila agreed. Tezuka chuckled, "You should be thanking Fuji, because he saved your ass… believe me Reika is a shopping freak"

Reika threw a pillow at Tezuka "I'm not!" she defended.

"And that serves a warning for you" regarding Fuji.

"No problem" Fuji said with his smile.

On the forth game miraculously Reika and Raila won, earning them a treat from both boys! Reika yawned. "I think we overdid it… I'm extremely tired it's almost past midnight, we should get to bed and sleep." Reika said.

Raila and Tezuka had an evil glimmer in their eyes "Sleep?"

"What are you saying Reika… the punishments should be done after the game." Raila said.

_Reika stiffened. 'Oh no! The penalty! I almost forgot about that! Oh my! Inside the closet with Fuji-sempai for god knows how long! This will be a VERY long night.' _She thought and laughed nervously.

Fuji was already at the closet's entrance. "Let's go Reika…" Fuji said smiling. The way he looks made it seem as if they're going to some place fancy rather an extremely cramped and dark closet.

It's too late to back out. She's about to make an excuse when Tezuka shove her into Fuji's arms and lock them inside the closet.

"You have 15 minutes; time starts now, have fun you two!" Raila said.

"Itai! Mou! I can't believe that bastard practically shove me in here." Reika complained angrily.

"It's alright. I'm with you so you didn't need to worry." Said Fuji smiling at her.

Even in the darkness of the closet Reika felt, her cheeks redden. "Gomen ne Fuji-sempai." She muttered and tried to hide her blush. _'Kuso, why am I in this situation. This is extremely embarrassing.'_

"Betsu ni" Fuji replied as the two of them make their position comfortable for each other. Fuji has his back rested on the wall while Reika's in his arms.

"Since we're stuck here for quite a while, why don't we play a game to let the time pass?" Fuji suggested.

"What kind of game? We can't even see clearly in here how are we supposed to play a game?" Reika asked still blushing.

"But we can still hear and speak ne? The game is called 20 questions, I'll ask you a question, and then after you answered it's your turn to ask. We'll do it until one of us can no longer answer the question the other asked. Call?" he asked.

"Alright, I guess, it'll do no harm… who'll ask first?" Reika asked.

"Lady's first." Fuji said.

"What's your favorite food?" Reika asked.

"Wasabi Sushi" Fuji answered.

"Do all girls blush around men?" Fuji asked.

Reika laughed nervously blushing harder "

No" she answered

"Then why--" Fuji was cut of by Reika

"It's my turn to ask Fuji-sempai." "Oh, Sou… go on." Fuji said.

"Are all boys dense?" she asked.

"Define Dense." he asked.

"Fuji-sempai, you are supposed to answer the question not throw another question back at me," she said.

"Sou ka, sumimasen… I don't think _all_ boys are dense." Fuji answered, he felt Reika sigh. "Do all girls like boys with good-looks?" Fuji asked.

Reika laughed a little. "Who would want a ugly boyfriend?! Of course, we girls want someone presentable if not handsome, but that doesn't mean we only look for a man's physical appearance. Inner beauty is also a main qualification." She answered truthfully.

"Is it true that guys go crazy over a girl's smile?" she asked.

"Yes, guys love it when girls smile at them, especially if that girl is special." Fuji answered smiling.

"What are your standards in looking for in a guy?" Fuji asked Reika stiffens in the dark. _'Kuso, I'm not hearing this… nor am I answering this… god knows all the qualities I've been looking for a man is present in him.' _

Reika let out a sigh. "I want a guy who'll love for me, play the same kind of game I play, share my happiness and sadness, understands me even if I am the hardest person to deal with, can make me smile when I am down, has good looks, high-quality thinking and wisdom, first-class attitude towards mine and his family and friends, and most of all god-fearing" she narrated.

"That sounds too perfect." Fuji commented.

_'Baka! All I did is describe you!'_ Reika thought.

"You think?" she asked. Fuji smirked.

"Yes, I do, nevertheless, I think such guy exist." He said.

"Yeah right, next time you're gonna say I had just described Eiji-sempai." She said, she meant it as a joke but when Fuji tensed up Reika was no longer sure.

"My turn to ask, what kind of woman do you like?" she asked.

Fuji laughed. "Wrong! It's my turn to ask Reika, but since you've asked me that, I'll have to answer then you'll have to double answer alright?" Fuji said. Reika just nodded eager to hear Fuji's ideal girl.

"I want her to be cute and bubbly; she's got to be a good cook, plays tennis, intelligent, family-oriented and most of all god-fearing." Fuji answered.

"Now for my double question… among all the regulars, who do you like the most and why?" Fuji asked.

Reika giggled. "Kikumaru Eiji…" she answered. "He's funny and well, Eiji-sempai is Eiji-sempai…" Reika answered.

Fuji stared at Reika; she can feel his eyes on her. She tried to ignore the feeling. "My turn… Do boys cry?" Reika asked.

Fuji smiled before answering, "I believe you have watched my game with Tezuka."

"I did… what I mean to ask is, do boys cry over girls…" Reika said.

"That I believe is another question Reika… and I do believe it's my turn now…" he said.

"Ah! Sou ka, sumimasen Deshita." Reika apologized.

"No need to apologize… alright here's my question… If Eiji asked you out would you go with him?" Reika looked at Fuji, even in the darkness of the closet Reika can see his outline and feel his presence.

"Eiji-sempai?! Asking me out!? Well, I don't see anything wrong with going out with him that is if he ever tried asking me out" Reika said and giggled.

"I see…" Fuji asked.

"Now, my turn, eto… let me see…" Reika place a hand on her chin in thought. Fuji watches her in the darkness… Reika might not see him clearly but he can see her as clear as he can.

"Aha! Is it true that your weakest point is your knees?" Reika asked.

Fuji gasped a little. "Who told you that?!" Fuji asked slightly taken aback.

"Fuji-sempai… I just asked you a question… you are supposed to answer remember…"

"Ah Sou ka… demo, I was just curious how did you find out about that." He stated.

"You are saying that it was **_really_** true?!" Reika asked surprised

"Yeah. Anyway, How did you know…?" he asked.

"Just read it in a book… my! I can't believe that book is useful…"

"What kind of book…?" Fuji asked.

"Men's sensuality and more" she said and clasped her mouth at what she said.

Fuji laughed heartily, "So, you are reading stuffs like that… cute" he said.

Reika wants to be swallowed by the floor. _'Did I just say that out loud? Mou! Reika no Baka!'_ "My turn to ask… ano… ano…" Reika is having trouble asking questions. "How about this… among the girls regulars who do you find attractive." Reika asked. 'Let it be me…' she mentally prayed.

"Attractive… well, I bet everyone will agree if I answered its Raila." He answered.

Reika felt her heart break. 'Kuso, so much for dreaming.' She thought bitterly. 'I should have known… baka…' she's on the brink of tears but she refuse to let it out, she'll not cry in front of Fuji not even in this darkness.

"My turn… Reika, if Eiji kissed you… would you kiss him back?" Fuji's voice is serious.

Reika stiffened, "What?! Kiss me? He would never do such thing, unless he wants to get nailed! He wouldn't dream on it." She said straightforward.

"I'll hold onto your word…" Fuji whispered.

"Huh?" Reika didn't catch what he said.

"Nothing." he answered.

"Alright, let see… Yosh! How about this one, is it true that guys go crazy when a girl touches their hands?" she asked.

Fuji didn't say a word, Reika got worried. "Before I answer that question, do me a favor and answer this question… Would you believe me when I say I am crazy over you…" he asked staring directly in Reika's eyes even it was dark his sea-blue eyes stared back at Reika's green eyes.

Reika can't speak, she tried to move her lips, but no words came out. _'Did he ask, what I think he asked?!'_ she's in daze. Before she knew it a soft pair of lips captures hers in a tender kiss, warm arms encircle her waist pulling her close. Reika closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. The kiss ended as fast as it began, then Fuji laced his hand with hers. "Yes, we guys go crazy when the girl we like holds our hand." He said eyes on her.

Reika gasped in surprise, then confusion… "You did say Raila is attractive, didn't you?" She asked.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I am attracted to her… I have my eyes on someone else…" he said still not breaking their eye contact.

"You mean…" Reika was going to ask another question when Fuji place a finger on her lips.

"My turn remember? Between Eiji and me, who would you choose to be with?" he asked.

"Baka! Of course, I'll choose you!" Reika said, tears in her eyes. "How can I not choose you…? I have loved you since the very first time I saw you" she confessed.

Fuji wrapped her in his arms. "I know, and I'm sorry Reika… for ignoring your feelings. I just don't want to hurt you, but I guess I did more damage to the point of loosing you. And I cannot live with that. Hearing that you wanted to give up on me, made me realize that I want you for myself and no one else. Listening to your answers, hearing you say that you just described Eiji made me want to murder the bastard. He can't take you away from me… I'll have to kick his ass, if he ever did." Fuji said sincerely.

Reika hiccupped. "That was meant to be a joke." Reika said.

"What ever." Fuji replied tightening his hold on Reika.

"Then I guess my last question is answered." She said smiling slightly.

"What question?" Fuji asked. "A guy will always find ways to keep you off from getting involve with someone else." She said. Fuji kissed her forehead.

"Yeah… that's right." He said.

"Yes" she whispered

"Huh?!" "You asked me if I would believe you when you said you're crazy over me… my answer is yes. I do believe." Fuji smiled.

"One more thing… If a guy tells you, he loves you once in a lifetime. He really does." He said.

"Honto? I haven't heard you say you love me." Reika said teasingly.

"Not in words maybe… but action speaks louder and clearer than voice…" he said kissing the tip of her nose, to her cheeks. He paused to whisper in her ears.

"I love you" then lift her chin to meet up with his gaze. "I will love only you" he said and close the gap between them. Reika wrapped her arms around his neck and submitted to his love. Few tears escaped her eyes as she closed them _'Finally'_ she thought.

"Do you think those two are done?! Their time is already up." Raila asked.

"Judging from the silence of the closet. I think they are done." Tezuka answered.

"Shall we give them extension?" she asked.

"Few more minutes. I don't want Fuji going after my head when we interrupt their moment together." He said.

Raila hugged Tezuka tighter "Why is it so hard for you boys to tell us that you love us… when it's too obvious that it's eating you guys up." she asked her head on Tezuka's chest.

"Will you humor me more Rai…" he said giving the girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Baka, all I am saying is… just tell us how you feel and everything will just follow… god, these men are so dense." She muttered.

Tezuka sighed. "It's harder than you think… I haven't been in love and I don't know how to… I'm not even sure we can pull this through." He said honestly.

"We can and we will… trust me… I'm here." Raila said giving the worried man beside him a peck on the lips.

"Hai… Rai, stay with me… I love you." He said and lean down to imprison Raila in his steel arms and give her the best ever kiss she ever experienced. How did this two end up together… well, after hearing Fuji said Raila is attractive Tezuka's jealousy surged and without thinking pinned Raila to the closet door and kissing her fiercely, saying that no other man can have her except him and only him. Raila too stunned to react gave in and kiss Tezuka back.

After that, Tezuka confessed about his feelings and asked for forgiveness for attacking her. His jealousy got the better of him, Raila kissed Tezuka and said she loves him too and only **_him_**. That is how the things ended up like this, the two of them sitting comfortably on the couch, arms around each other whispering word of love.

"Maybe. It's time to open the closet, they have been there for quite long enough." Raila said.

"Yeah… after all I don't want Fuji corrupting that annoying brat. Mada Mada Dane…" Tezuka said.

"You sounded like Ryoma…" Raila giggled.

"Hn" Raila laughed harder Tezuka glared at her.

"Hide it all you want, but Reika is like a little sister to you, whether you like it or not, and you know it." She said with a smile.

Tezuka knocked on the closet door announcing that their time is up, he opened the closet door to find Fuji smiling at him a sleeping Reika in his arms, and Tezuka noticed trails of dried tears. He knew everything would be all right from now on for the four of them.

* * *

**AN:**

Thank you for reading! click the review button!


	4. Seigaku Series Bk4

Author's note:

I hope you'll like the revisions made to the entire series, it would include entire POT characters not only Seigaku regulars. (smiles) But for now enjoy the Seigaku Series.

-raijutei

Diclaimers:

I dont own anyone in POT

* * *

_Seigaku Series: 15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Reglars Out_

Story 4: _Coffee Break_

Raila hates morning practices the most. Can the stoic captain of boys tennis team lighten up her day. And what is with Reika and Fuji... bets?

* * *

**15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?**

_**Coffee Break**_

It's 5:30am when Raila arrived in Seigaku she cant but yawned.

"Mou, why do we have to practice as early as this on a Saturday morning…?" she whispered wiping her eyes.

"Ohayoo Rai-chan!" Reika greeted her as she entered the locker rooms.

"Ohayoo" she said remorsefully.

"What's wrong?" Reika asked. She's wearing her jersey already and by the looks of it she's already done with her warm ups. 'Well, that is Reika for you… she never miss any tennis practice, god knows where she get all those stamina' Raila thought as she open her jacket and threw it on her locker followed by her bag.

"Reika, are you ready?" someone called from the outside.

"Coming!" she yelled. "Morning practice, Ja!" Reika said dashing outside.

She saw Fuji met her at the doorsteps. "That's why she's energetic." Raila whispered.

She manages to change into her jerseys in a lazy manner. When she stepped out of the locker room, Sei, Sachiko, Eriko, came greeting her, she greeted back with a yawn.

Raila was about to enter the court to do her warm ups, when a voice stopped her.

"Sleepy?" Raila turn towards the voice.

"Tezuka, a pleasant morning!" she said yawning again.

"I see you're in one of your sleepyhead days." He said tossing two tennis balls at her, where she caught it easily.

"Didn't get enough sleep… haven't eaten breakfast and I need caffeine." She complained.

"You could have said that earlier. Let us go get something to eat and of course, you daily doze of caffeine." Tezuka said. Raila looked at him as if he'd gone mad."What?"

"Did you just ask me on a breakfast date?" Raila asked.

"Think of it any way you want, but it's for last night." Tezuka said.

"Yeah right, you better be sorry for last night. By the way do I look like a tennis machine for you to bend your frustrations on me?" she asked.

"I already apologized right?" he reminded her as they walk towards the nearest café visible.

Fuji and Reika watched as the two walk out of the confines of the school. "Do you think those two can see what's in front of them? Man! Kuni-chan is denser than I thought he was if he couldn't." Reika said.

Fuji smiled returning Reika's serve. "Concentrate on your game Reika. Remember our deal." Fuji said with his smile ever evident in his face.

Reika stumbled. "40-15" Fuji announced.

"One more point and it's gonna be over Reika."

"Geez, don't mess with my brain Fuji-sempai. You'll get what you want if you will, but I assure you I'll win this game," Reika said with confidence.

"Suit yourself" Fuji said returning the ball. In the end, Fuji won earning him a 15-minute _private_ time with Reika.

While, Tezuka and Raila had taken the day-off that earned then a 50 laps each next day.

* * *

AN:

Thank you ryuusei13 for the idea i got from your suggestion. More Schools in this series. )


	5. Seigaku Series Bk5

**Author's note:**

**Hiyah guys! Thanks for everything, please dont forget to send your reviews.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I dont own POT!**

* * *

_Seigaku Series: 15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out_

Story 5: _Carpe Diem_

Can a turtle obsession lead to a budding love story? Seito is obsessed with Kikumaru, Kikumaru is obsessed with the turtles he saw in the shop, Sei will obsess with anything Kikumaru is obsessed with.

* * *

**15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?**

_**Carpe Diem**_

After tennis practice, Eiji hurriedly left the boys locker room.

"What's wrong with Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"He said something about catching Sei." Oishi said.

"Eiji-sempai seems to have set his eyes on Sei-sempai, don't you think minna?" Momo said.

"Yeah, I think Eiji seems to pursue Sei quite often these days." Oishi said.

"That's good to hear" Kawamura said, Inui agreed.

"Good for him" Tezuka muttered fixing his uniform.

"Well, I just wish him good luck" Fuji said and left the room with Tezuka to meet up with Reika and Raila.

"As I can see, Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-Buchou are doing great with their relationships. So lucky of them" Momo said.

"Then find your own." Kaidoh suggested sarcastically.

"What's your problem viper?!" Momo retorted.

"I'm heading ahead Momo-sempai, Sakuno is waiting for me." Ryoma said.

"Even young Ryoma has his own girl…" Momo whined.

"Your problems not mine, so don't whine." viper Kaidoh said and left.

* * *

Eiji ran to the gates, "Sei-chan! Wait up!" he called the girl.

"What's going on Eiji-kun?" Sei asked as she walks out of the school grounds.

"You told me yesterday that you wanted to see the turtles" he said catching his breathe.

"Oh that! Yes, you've been talking about them for a while now and I am getting quite interested." She said blushing.

"I see, I can take you there today. If you're free." Eiji said.

"Of course I am free" Sei said.

"And if it not a big trouble for you, will you eat with me first, I'm starving…." And Eiji went on chatting, the two of them walked towards the direction of the pet shop.

* * *

That moment, Raila, Tezuka, Fuji and Reika were about to leave the school. Raila looked at Reika.

"Seems to me that your advices are working well…" she said.

"Yeah! I think so too." Reika said.

"Just what did you advise her Koi?" Fuji Syusuke asked smiling at Reika who winked at him.

"Nothing much, I told Seito use Eiji's clueless ness to make him ask her out, I guess it worked." Reika explained.

"I didn't know you have a potential matchmaker brat" Tezuka teased.

"Watch your words, Kunimitsu… you wont be with that beauty you're with if it weren't for me" she said.

"Oohhh, scary" Tezuka teased.

Raila shook her head.

Fuji just kept on smiling.

"Mou! I'm not talking to you, you four-eyed ice block" Reika muttered angrily and stomped away.

"What did I do?!" Tezuka asked playing innocent. Raila glared at him

"Tezuka, you and your habit of annoying Reika." Raila said.

Tezuka chuckled. "It's fun to annoy her… seeing her bad side, is very entertaining ne Fuji?" he asked the tensai.

"I wouldn't wish to be entertained that way that I don't" Fuji said his ever-present smile wavered a little.

Tezuka shrugged as they headed home.

Eiji and Sei went to the nearest burger place and ate, then they went to see the turtles and everything follows, judging the way Eiji smiles the next day shows he enjoyed the other days semi-date.

* * *

AN:

Thanks agen fellas! till next ep. momo-ann;ryosak up next!


	6. FujiReika Series

**BONUS FIC!**

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Hi! This if was written out during my writer's block. i was sad and depress, i just thought about this. What do you think? (-.-) hohohoho... **

**Disclaimers:**

**I dont own POT.**

* * *

**Finally **

The wind blew his hair. Fuji Syusuke stood in the middle of a silent memorial just under an oak tree. 'If only I have told her how I feel… If only I got some courage that time… I wouldn't be here standing… alone and empty.'

He kneeled down placing the bouquet of lilies and daisies he bought in her favorite flower shop near the city. He placed it in the cold pavement; he brushed his fingers across the concrete grave, his eyes glassy from the pain and memories.

He traced her name. The name of the only woman he ever loved, but didn't have the courage to tell her until he's too late. A tear landed on her name. 'I miss you, Reika…'

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was late in the afternoon, Syusuke Fuji and Masato Reika sat in a park watching the people walk, talk and watch the beautiful scenery.

"Fuji-kun, thank you for accompanying me today" Reika said looking at the man sitting beside her.

"No problem" the young tensai said giving Reika his trade mark smile.

Reika blushed turning her attention towards the setting sun. Fuji glanced at Reika, his smile widen. 'She's beautiful, when she wants to be' he thought. 'What am I thinking, I shouldn't be allowing thoughts like this into my mind.' He dismissed the thought.

"Fuji-kun…can I ask you something?" Reika asked after a few minutes. The sky is getting darker.

Fuji looked at her with a smile. "Sure, anything."

Reika played with her fingers; she began fidgeting in her place.

"What's wrong Reika?"

"Ummm… ano… Fuji-kun do you have someone you share your feelings with?" she asked without looking at him.

"Hai, of course. My family and friends." Fuji answered.

"Iya, what I mean is… someone you like… more than just friends." Reika said shyly glancing at Fuji.

Fuji sighed. 'How did the conversation ended up here?'

"None" he answered. 'This is more appropriate for now…'

"Oh" came Reika's soft reply.

Fuji shouldn't have asked the next question but it just came out of his lips.

"Why'd you ask?" he asked without thinking.

Reika sighed a heavy and long sigh. "Betsu ni" she answered.

"Sou ka… Reika… can ask you something?" Fuji asked fixing his gaze at the girl sitting beside him.

Reika nodded blushing. 'She always blushes when talking to be… I know she likes me, more than friends but I cannot let her go through with this, it would only ruin and hurt her in the end.' Fuji thought. Today he decided to put an end to her infatuation on him. 'I'll be doing her a favor. She'll hate me but in the end she'll be thanking me for saving her from the incoming pains.' He said in his mind.

"Fuji-kun, are you alright?" Reika's question brought Fuji out of his musing.

"Hai, I'm fine." he answered warily. He sighed.

"What's it you're going to ask Fuji-kun?" she inquired.

'This is it' Fuji thought.

"Reika, are you in love with me?" he asked firmly.

He saw Reika's eyes widen and shock evident in her green eyes.

"I thought so…" he muttered. Reika was still in shock.

"Reika, forget about what you feel for me… I don't feel the same way…" I said trying to sound monotonous. But at the back of my mind, I can hear my mind screaming 'NO' and I felt a pang of guilt hit me when her shocked expression turned into pain… utter pain.

"I know. But, why?" She whispered.

"You're like a sister to me" Fuji said. 'Liar!' his mind screamed.

Fuji watched as Reika fisted her hands on the plains of her skirt.

"I like you a lot Fu---Syusuke, I really do" she said.

However, Fuji has already decided. His resolve is strong.

"I know… but there is a big difference between love and like… Reika, what you feel for me is just a silly infatuation. You'll get over it eventually." Fuji said looking in front of him to avoid Reika's gaze as she look up at him.

If he did, he would have seen the angered in those green eyes.

"Who do you think you are?! I know exactly what I feel and I'm certainly not infatuated with you. I love you Syusuke!" she said standing up the bench, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

It's killing Fuji to see her like this, 'It's for her own good'.

Fuji closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"I do not love you Reika. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea." He said.

"Is there someone else?" she asked.

"I already answered that Reika. None." Fuji said.

"I can wait. I will wait, until you'll finally love me back." She said full of determination.

Fuji hates it when she's like this. Determined. 'I have to crush that determination. I'm sorry Reika.'

"It won't happen. I will never fall in love with you." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

Fuji stood up. "It's late Reika, we should be going, Tezuka might be waiting for you, he asked me to accompany you in his place so, I don't want to disappoint him" he said. "We better head home, it's getting dark."

Reika remain rooted in her place. "That's why… you're doing this because Kuni-chan asked you to, not because you wanted to go with me," she said.

"Certainly" Fuji said. 'Big fat lie' he thought.

"I thought so… I can go home on my own. You don't need to walk me home" she said her eyes shadowed.

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked. 'I can't leave her alone'

"Yes" she answered.

"But…" Fuji was about to argue some more. When Reika glared at him.

"I can walk on my own! I don't need a chaperon! Go home! Leave me alone!!!" she screamed. Tears flowing, fist clenched.

"Reika" Fuji whispered.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and push Fuji away, before plopping herself back to the bench, she cried.

Fuji watched sorrowfully the young girl. He turns around and walks away. 'It's for the best' he said in his mind.

Fuji walks toward his home. He's about enter their place when his cell phone beeped. He read the message and stood there for a long time.

The message came from Reika. "Goodbye" he whispered.

Only this time he can practically hear his heart breaking.

The rain began to pour, light pour turn to heavy, just like how he is feeling. Fuji looked at the dark sky. To anyone it would seem that it was just the rain, but Fuji knows better. 'I'm sorry Reika' he went inside their house wet and full of misery. He went to his room, toss his cellular phone onto his bed, and slump into the floor. Yumiko shook her head. His brother has done it, he had pushed away the girl who loves him dearly and hurts himself in the process.

Hours passed Reika still sat on the cold bench, the rain intensified. She's drenched by the rain, cold and broken. 'It all ends here. It's the end' she said as she stares at her wet and dead cellular phone. "Goodbye". She knew it was late at night already, her body feels numb from staying under the cold rain for too long, but she didn't care. All she could feel is the pain in her heart.

Reika stood up and began walking home. She walk aimlessly through the almost empty crowd, sometimes walking on someone, muttering a soft apology she continued walking, her body feels cold, her teeth clattering. "Freezing. Just like my heart." She whispered and walk across the road. She didn't notice the fast approaching truck. It's too late when she saw it coming. Everything turns black.

'Kuni-chan'

Tezuka cursed for the hundredth time. 'Where could she be?! It's already past twelve?!' Tezuka paced back and forth in his room, occasionally glancing at the clock, then to the other house then to his untouched cellular phone.

* * *

Then the cellular phone ran, with a speed of light Tezuka answered the phone. "Where the hell are you brat?! DO you KNOW what the time is?! I swear you are the most inconsiderate and immature brat I've ever met!!!" Tezuka screamed on top of his lungs. He didn't mind if he woke up the entire village. His parents and grandparents are out of town. Even Reika's family was out of town, leaving him the responsibility to look after the girl. 

The girl sitting on his bed jumped at his booming voice. Raila was staying at Tezuka's for the night because of their group study but because Reika hasn't arrived, the two of them started the study; it was late when Tezuka got very edgy and starts to lose his temper.

"Calm down Tezuka" she said.

"How can I calm down when this brat is causing me a lot of trouble?!" Tezuka still yelling.

Raila shook her head in disagreement. To avoid Tezuka's glare she turn her attention to the book she's reading for a couple of hours now. Even though there's an uncomforting feeling in the pit of her stomach, she refuses to acknowledge it.

"Hello, I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir, are you Tezuka Kunimitsu?" the other line asked quite shaken by his outburst. Tezuka realized it was not Reika, he breathed in and out.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I am. You are?" he asked.

With this Raila looked at Tezuka and surveyed him. 'Who could that be?' she thought.

"I'm Uzuhi Yuko, nurse of Tokyo Private Hospital." She introduced herself.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and looked at Raila. 'Why would the Tokyo Private Hospital nurse call me at a time like this… unless…' he cut his own thought.

"May I help you?" he asked again.

The nurse spoke to him and the last thing he can remember is the fear running down his spine.

Seeing the horror and absolute shock in Tezuka's face, ring the alarm bells in Raila's mind, she ran up to him, "Tezuka, what's wrong?"

All he could mutter was a pained "No."

Tezuka broke down dropping his cellular phone with a loud thump.

* * *

Fuji gasped opening his eyes. Bad dream. Very Bad Dream. His worst nightmare. He can still feel the crept of the unknown feeling of dreadfulness ran down his spine. 

"Just a dream" he said and closed his eyes again trying to forget the disturbing images of a young girl's tear-stricken face saying goodbye to him.

* * *

Morning came and the clouds still hides the sun. The wind blows coldly. Making it a very depressing day. Exactly how Fuji feels, after that fearful nightmare he wasn't able to get any sleep. 

Deciding its better to exhaust himself than just lay in bed. He went to the school court and played tennis alone. One by one the members came. Fuji didn't know where the anxiety of seeing Reika in the morning came. He just wants to see her. Just see her. That's all he told himself.

But the morning practice ended and not a shadow of Reika showed up, which upset Fuji more. The whole day went through with an unsettling feeling. Even the other members of the club are somewhat troubled.

It was in the afternoon practices, that Fuji saw Tezuka with Raila as they talk to coach Ryuzaki. He's about approach them when he saw the terrified expression of Ryuzaki-sensei. Curious, he listened.

Tezuka was speaking in a very low voice. Fuji can sense the anguish in his voice.

'What could be wrong?' he thought.

Until, Tezuka wasn't able to hold back and let out an agonizing sob. Raila, wiping her own tears. Tezuka hugged Raila tight as if holding her for his dear life.

'What could have happened to upset Tezuka this much?' he thought. He took a glance at everyone who seemed to stop practicing they remained unmoving and was staring at a weeping Raila and sorrow-filled Tezuka.

Only one word entered his mind. 'Reika'

He saw Tezuka, Raila, and Ryuzaki-sensei walking towards the courts. Fuji manages to arrive before they could. Pretending to be practicing. The same goes for everyone.

"Minna. Gather around!" Ryuzaki-sensei called.

We stood in front of them.

"Tezuka?" Ryuzaki asked Tezuka who nodded, clutching Raila's hands tighter, as if asking for strength.

Raila squeezed Tezuka's hands.

"Minna, today's practice is through, prepare your things, and go home." Tezuka said.

"Nya?! But why?! We just began" Eiji said confused.

"Eiji!" Oishi warned the hyperactive regular.

"Just do it. Regulars stay behind." Raila was the one who said it, Tezuka closed his eyes.

Fuji can sense that something was terribly wrong. 'Something isn't right'

After most of the club, members had left.

Ryuzaki announced that the regulars of the girls' tennis team would be reordered.

The girls murmured.

"Silence!" coach said.

"But why?! Why are you changing the girls line up?!" Momo asked.

"Tezuka… Raila…" Ryuzaki seek for explanation to the two.

"She's not coming back" Tezuka said.

Everyone was clueless. Except for Fuji, he knew exactly whom Tezuka is referring to…

"Reika" he mumbled softy eying the two.

Tezuka's gaze immediately darkens.

"What's wrong with Reika-chin?" Eiji asked innocently.

Tezuka balled his hands.

"Tezuka, you have to tell them" Raila encouraged Tezuka.

"I can't… I simply can't." he said in a low voice.

"Tezuka-Buchou… just tell us…" Momo said. Kaidoh agreed.

Kawamura, Oishi, Inui, Echizen, Kikumaru, and Fuji are waiting for his words.

His lips moved but no words came out.

"Eh?!" everyone replied.

Echizen having a very clear view of any moving things repeated what Tezuka said.

"She's gone."

"Nya?! I read that too, but what does it mean? Where was Reika-chin? Why did she left?" Kikumaru asked.

Fuji stood there perfectly still. His mind racing, 'Gone? What gone?! That can't be! My dream. It was suppose to be a dream.'

"Tezuka, please tell us…" Oishi spoke up.

Tezuka nodded gripping Raila tighter. "Rei…Reika… is… dead. She died last night, hit by a truck." That's all he said and sobbed harder in Raila's shoulders.

**SILENCE**

Fuji felt like a lightning struck him from where he stood. 'Reika… dead' the thought didn't jive. His racquet fell from his grasp. 'No, that can't be, I was with her yesterday… I was…'

Until, it finally sink in what Tezuka said. 'Reika is dead. Reika is dead. She's gone… for good… goodbye.' Reika's last words echoed in his mind. Tears came flooding in his eyes. He fell down the dirty ground, weeping uncontrollably.

**END of FLASHBACK**

* * *

**  
**

And now, here he is standing in front of her grave, still lamenting the lost. _His_ lost.

"If only I have told you… if I wasn't so much of a coward… I wouldn't have lost you, the way I did." He whispered.

The wind blew again, making his brown hair sway. He wiped the tears. _His_ tears.

"If you can hear me… I know… I'm far too late…too late to tell you this… but I will still be saying this for you and for me… Reika… I love you and will always be." He said.

As he walk away from the memorial. A transparent figure appeared.

"Finally. I love you too Fuji-kun."

* * *

AN: 

Coming up next... part 6 and 7 of how toask your ideal seigaku regulars out. dont forget to review. Thank you!)


	7. Helpful Japanese Terms

Author's Note:

Hi! Here are some of the japanese terms i've used in the fic. i hope it will be ofuse to use. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Japanese Terms:**

_Sempai-_ senior

_Arigatoo- _Thank you

_Baka-_ idiot

_Nandemonai-_ it's nothing

_Sou/ Sou ka-_ I see

_-chan-_ a kind of endearment mostly use for female friends

_Hai-_ yes

_Ano- _an expression used like 'ummm'

_Mou-_ expression when annoyed or somewhat like that.

_Demo-_ but

_Gomen-_ I'm sorry

_Sumimasen Deshita-_ Please excuses me. also like, I'm sorry.

_Reika no Baka-_ you're such an idiot Reika/idiot Reika.

_Honto-_ really

_Mada Mada Dane- _more, more to go/ still a long way to go.

_Ohayoo-_ good morning

_Ochibi-_ shorty

* * *

Thank you guys! 


	8. Seigaku Series Bk6

**Author's Note:**

**Back from editing. Hope you like it. Please Review!  
**

**raijutei-no-babylon.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I dont own Tennis no Ohjisama!**

* * *

_Seigaku Series: 15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out_

Story 6: _Compliments_

Can a simple-mouthed compliment lead to a blooming romance of our young tennis prince and his timid and shy cheerleader princess.

* * *

**15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?**

**Compliments**

They won the Nationals tournament, not only just a place… Seigaku won the championship, and now celebrating their victory, but this time Ryuzaki-sensei chooses to celebrate it in a KTV and Disco Club, the famous Music Hub. Dancing and Singing all night.

Ryoma sat in a leather-coated chair. The place is noisy! He hated it. He wants a peaceful and serene environment not loud booming sounds, and crazy dancing freaks. Ryoma took a sip of his Ponta.

"Ochibi! Why are you sulking!? You should enjoy the party!" Eiji said as he rocks his head with the music.

"Ous" he answered. Momo bonked him. "Itai! What was that for?"

"Echizen, being young is wonderful, you get to meet young girls and flirt with them." He said placing a hand around his shoulders eyeing the girls around that earn him a smack from Reika "Hentai!"

"Ous" replied Ryoma, as he drank his Ponta.

"You're not enjoying this ne Ryo-chan?" said Reika, sitting across him.

"Not at all." He answered. Reika smiled at him. "You'll get used to it."

"Ous" he replied again.

After a few minutes, Tezuka, Raila, Fuji, Ryuzaki-sensei, Tomoka, and Sakuno arrived. Oishi, called them pointing the seat reserved by Kawamura. Momo and Kaidoh began fighting again, Ryoma inched away from them. "Annoying sempai-tachi" he murmured.

Reika watched Ryoma scowl. Clearly, Ryoma is not a party person. She tapped the table across Ryoma and pointed the table where Tezuka and others are. Ryoma looked confused at her.

"Want to transfer table? This table is getting crowded." Reika glanced at the entire table. After saving a table for Tezuka and the others, Kawamura and Inui returned to their previous place. This makes the table they are occupying quite crowded. Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Echizen, and Kawamura sat on one side of the table on the other half across sat Yalen, Sei, Sayo, Shimako, Yoshino, Sachiko, Eriko, and Reika with Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro.

"No problem" Ryoma said standing up and walking to the other reserved table, Reika followed him. Reika saw that the available seats are beside Fuji and Sakuno. Reika smiled evilly. 'Perfect' she thought.

Running past Ryoma Reika flopped herself beside Fuji who is sitting beside Tezuka after Tezuka is Raila across them is Ryuzaki-sensei, Tomoka, and Sakuno. Ryoma chose to sit beside Raila. Reika frowned. She eyed Raila who glared at her. Then Reika caught Sakuno's eyes and winked at her, mouthing the words 'Remember what I told you!' Sakuno blushed but nodded.

Fuji saw Sakuno blush and nodded towards Reika's direction and he knew… Reika is up to something again. He just kept his smile patiently waits for what's going to happen. Tezuka and Raila on the other hand don't want any part of this plan, which they believe involves Echizen Ryoma and poor Ryuzaki Sakuno. Both Tezuka and Raila exchange glances, with that they ordered their meal.

After dinner, the music was louder and the people are noisier, Ryuzaki-sensei excused herself saying she saw some old acquaintances. Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro are all in the dance floor with other Seigaku regulars. Oishi and Yalen are in one side, dancing, while Eiji, Sei, Kawamura, Sayo, Momo, Eriko, Shimako, Yoshino are dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Kaidoh and Inui are seated in their chair, Inui jotting down unknown notes, mumbling to himself; while Kaidoh's eyes were closed, he was meditating. On the other table, Reika and Fuji are talking about cactus and photography while Tezuka sips his mocha frappe and Raila closed her eyes listening to her own brand of music in her mp3.

Ryoma was bored. 'I want to go home' he thought. He pulled his cap down his eyes more. Then something caught his eyes. Sakuno. He can help but mentally smirk. 'She's as bored as me' he thought. Watching her play with the straw of her drink means, she's quite bored too. She kept on sighing and then tugs her braid. 'What an annoying hairstyle?!' he thought.

Then something caught his eye. She was staring at him or rather his cap. She's muttering something. Ryoma look up a bit. "What?" he asked. But, the loud sounds ate his voice. Sakuno blushed and answered him.

"I can't hear you," Ryoma said. Again, Sakuno's mouth move but he can't hear. Just the words 'like and you' are the only things he understand because it was too fast. He leans in forward in hope of hearing what the girl is trying to say. "What's that?" for the fourth time Sakuno repeated what she said, but Ryoma really cannot understand her. Frustrated he leans more.

"Say that again!" he said this time he's leaning too close to her. Sakuno blushed red. "I really like you… I mean your tennis game, Ryoma-kun, can you teach me how to play better tennis?" she said in one breathe. "That's all?" he asked sitting back on his chair. Sakuno nodded. Ryoma remain silent. Sakuno thought he blew it.

Then unexpectedly, Ryoma stood up and walk to the vacant space beside Sakuno. "Want to start your lessons tonight?" he asked leaning to Sakuno's ear level. The poor girl blushed and nodded. "But, I must warn you… I am strict and insatiable. Can you stand that?" his voice sounded a bit husky even for Ryoma's taste. Sakuno only nodded.

On the corner of her eye, Reika watched the two kouhai of hers talking unknown things. She smirked when Ryoma leans down whispering something to Sakuno's ear, earning a cute lush form the teen. Her smirk widen when Sakuno blushed redder at Ryoma's next words. 'Cool' Reika thought.

Ryoma stood up dragging Sakuno to the club's exit carrying his and her tennis bag. No one seems to notice that the two teens are gone except for Reika who's grinning from ear to ear. "You look like you spotted your prey" Fuji said his eyes still trained at her. "I did… but they just left. Want to go somewhere private?" she asked slyly. Fuji opened his eyes his smile widens. "Let's go"

"Where are you going?" Tezuka asked the two. "Catching the late night movie, see you tomorrow," Fuji, answered. The two left without another word. After a while Tezuka glanced at his watch he saw the time it was already 1 am. "Did they say late night movie?!" he asked Raila. Raila looked at him with a smirk pulling his neck down. "Baka" she muttered giving the stoic captain something he can busy himself with by kissing him.

Ryoma and Sakuno finished their late night game with a red and panting Sakuno. "Mada Mada dane" Ryoma muttered handling the poor girl a can of Ponta juice. "Mou Ryoma-kun, you're serious when you said you are strict and insatiable" Sakuno complained.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "I haven't shown you how insatiable I can get… especially when you look like that" Ryoma said. "Huh?!" Sakuno was clueless. Before she can even say anything else, Ryoma had already snake his left hand around Sakuno's waist pulling her close making the girl blush crimson. "You look good when you blush." Ryoma murmured running his right palm behind Sakuno's neck and pulling her to meet his.

Warm lips pressed to cold ones as Ryoma kissed Sakuno. Sakuno's eyes were as wide as saucers but, then she slowly closed her eyes kissing back the tennis prodigy.

"Smooth" Reika murmured watching the two in a distance. A chuckle from behind. "What?" she asked the tennis tensai behind her. "You are a schemer" he said. "Brilliant ne? I have a very good mentor you see" she answered with a sly smile. "Hai. Hai." The tensai answered.

* * *

AN:

Hope you like it. Up next MOMOANN pair! See yah!


	9. Seigaku Series Bk7

**Author's Note**

**YO! The part 7 of 15 of my _15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?_**

**I hope you'd love it! it's a MOMOANN pairing. dOnt forget To Review. Okay! Thank you!**

**raijutei**

**Disclaimers:**

**Sadly, I don't and won't own PoT. oC are mine however. peace out! Cheeze!**

* * *

_Seigaku Series: 15 Ways to Ask your Seigaku Regulars Out_

Story 7: _Little Victories_

It started with a practice game, Neither expected that the one time thing would lead to a possible forever love. Can little victories lead hard-headed Momoshiro Takeshi and ever cutie Tachibana Ann to a new level of relationship.

* * *

**15 Ways to Ask your Ideal Seigaku Regulars Out?  
**

_**Little Victories**_

* * *

_Momoshiro Takeshi_, self- acclaimed Seigaku's No. 1 Power House Player, never liked ALGEBRA. In fact, he hated… correction loathed MATH with all his being.

_Tachibana Ann_, Tachibana Kippei's younger sister. A tennis player and a Math Whiz.

* * *

This is one of those days that Momo wish never happens 'Examination Week' he thought miserably. Momo let out a heavy sigh. Echizen looked at him with bored eyes. "What's wrong with you Momo-sempai?" he asked.

"Nothing" Momo answered gloomily. Echizen just shrugged and drank his Ponta.

"I'm going to run some errands for my cousin, see you tomorrow Momo-sempai, Ja ne" Echizen said and rounded on the next street, Momo just give the young boy a slight wave.

'How am I going to pass the exam…? Mou! Algebra is really annoying… correction, math is annoying!' Momo thought.

Unknown to the Seigaku player he is being watched. 'Momoshiro looks gloomy. I wonder what's his problem… he wasn't dropped from the regulars again right?' she thought. Ann decided to approach the tennis player.

"Yo!" she greeted. Momo looked at her way and nodded. Ann raised an eyebrow. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" she asked. Momo shook his head. "Nothing" he murmured.

"Yeah right, look at yourself… you look like a walking zombie… you're not dropped from your regular's position right" she inquired. "No" Momo answered. "Then what's your problem…" Ann prodded.

Momo sighed. "Finals" he answered and sighed again. "Finals? What's with the finals?" Ann asked. "You won't understand." Momo said. "Try me" Ann said challenging the boy.

"I hate Algebra, I'm not good at it." He answered. Sitting down at a park bench. "I think I get the picture" Ann said. "I can help you. Good thing algebra is one subject I'm good at, so don't look so bad, it doesn't suit you. Cheer up!" she said giving Momo a big smile.

Momo looked shocked. "But, you're a year younger than me! how can you be good at algebra when you haven't taken algebra before?" Momo said. "Cram School" Ann answered. "Wow! You're a genius" he said obviously envious. "So, do you want help?" Ann asked. "How can I say no to a very generous offer…" Momo answered with a big smile.

"Now that's the Momoshiro I know… when are you willing to start?" Ann asked. "You?" Momo asked her in return. "Tennis practice ends at 6 and my cram school is not till 9pm so we still have 3 hours a day… is that okay with you?" Ann said. "Absolutely perfect" Momo answered brightly.

"Where are you going by the way? This isn't your way home," Momo asked curiously. "I went to one of my classmate's house, we did some research and finish our project," Ann answered adjusting her bag and her tennis bag. Momo snatched her tennis bag. "I'll carry this for you, you're quite handful" he said. "Thanks" Ann muttered with a slight blush.

--

**DAY 1**

"_Factors_ are the numbers you multiply to get another number." Ann explained.

Momo nodded, listening intently.

"For instance, the factors of 15 are 3 and 5, because 3×5 15. Some numbers have more than one factorization." Ann continued explaining pointing at Momo's notes.

"Hmm…" Momo acknowledge her explanation.

"By the way what is factorization again?" Ann asked Momo.

"It is a way a number is being factored." Momo answered.

"I'll take that as a correct answer… let's continue…" Ann said. "For instance, 12 can be factored as 1×12, 2×6, or 3×4. A number that can only be factored as 1 times itself is called?" Ann said

"Prime" Momo answered proudly.

"Good, the first few primes are 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, and 13. The number 1 is not regarded as a prime, and is usually not included in factorizations, because 1 goes in to everything." Ann explained.

--

**DAY 2**

"There are many geometric formulas, relating height, width, length, or radius to perimeter, area, surface area, or volume. Some of the formulas are rather complicated, and you hardly ever _see_ them, let alone _use_ them. But, there are some basic formulas that you really should memorize." Ann said Momo nodded.

"For instance, it is very easy to find the area of a rectangle, it is just the length _l_ times the width _w_" Ann said writing down the formula while Momo looked at it.

"Okay" he answered.

"Squares are even simpler, because their lengths and widths are identical. Do you remember the formula?" Ann asked. Momo scratched his head with his mechanical pencil and wrote down some formulas on his scratch paper.

"_A_sqr _s_2 and _P_sqr 4_s_" Momo muttered. Ann gave a big smile.

--

**DAY 3**

"This rounding works the same way when they tell you to round to a certain place. The only difference is that you have to be a bit more careful in counting off the places you need." Ann said looking at Momo who nodded. "Just remember that the decimal places count off to the right in the same order as the counting numbers count off to the left. That is, for regular numbers, you have the place values: … (ten-thousands) (thousands) (hundreds) (tens) (ones)."

"And for decimal places, you don't have a "oneths", but you do have the other fractions: (decimal point) (tenths) (hundredths) (thousandths) (ten-thousandths)..." Momo said. Ann nodded.

--

**DAY 4**

"_Linear__equations_ are equations with just a plain old variable like "_x_", rather than something more complicated like _x_2 or _x__y_ or square roots or such." Ann said. Momo yawn before nodding.

"Are you okay Momoshiro?" Ann asked.

"Gomen… I'm fine" Momo blushed.

"It's okay, do you want to call it a day?" Ann asked.

"No, I'm fine really" Momo insisted wanting to spend more time with Ann.

"I know that the ranking selection is coming so is finals… I think it's better if we relax a bit." Ann suggested.

"Okay… ne, do you want to grab something to eat?" Momo asked. Ann smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Momo paid for their meal "You don't need to do that" Ann said with a slight blush.

"Just think of it as a way of thanking you for teaching me algebra." Momo said. Ann nodded.

After eating Ann bid Momoshiro goodbye, Momo grab her hand. "I'll walk you to your cram school," he said.

"EH?!" Ann was about to argue but Momo already led the way.

--

**FINALS came…**

* * *

SCHOOL BELL

"At last!" Momo stretched his arms upwards.

"Momo-chan! You look relieved!" Reika teased.

"I am! At last, algebra is over! I can worry about the ranking selection" Momo said. He flipped his cell phone open and dialed a number.

"Moshi-Moshi" the voice on the other line answered

"Yo!" Momo greeted.

"How did it go?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Fine… I guess…" Momo answered.

"Why did you call?" the voice asked.

"Nothing… I just want to…e-err… catch you at the same place… practice time" Momo said and hung up.

--

**NEXT DAY**

"Momoshiro, I am surprised on your test result… you did great" the teacher said.

Momo grinned widely as the teacher handed him his test result.

"A+! WOW! A actual A+! this is just great" Momo said.

"WHOA! Momo-chan! You rock!" Reika slapped Momoshiro's back.

"Hehehehehe" Momo snickered. Momo pulled his cell phone out and type a message.

"-Meet me at the same place after school- Momo"

--

Ann walks towards the street where she usually meets up with Momoshiro.

"I wonder why he wanted to meet up" Ann muttered to herself. She smiled. 'Whatever, at least I get to see him again'. She leans at the wall. Some kid ran pass her knocking her bag out of her hand.

"Watch were you going!" Ann called. She bent down and was about to grab her bag when a hand lifted it from the ground.

"Eh" Ann exclaimed and look up, she found Momoshiro smiling down at her.

"Momoshiro" she muttered his name a smile forming on her face.

"YO!" he greeted her with a bright smile.

"You're late" she pointed out taking her bag from him. She pouted cutely.

"Gomen" he scratch his head sheepishly.

"So?" Ann asked looking back at him with a smile.

They walked together.

Momo walk ahead of her and place a paper in front of her face making her blink a couple of times.

"A+" Ann read the paper. Ann's eyes widen.

"I passed!" Momo said happily.

Ann remained stunned 'IT ACTUALLY WORKED!' she thought.

Before she knew it, she's being envelope in a tight hug.

"All thanks to you my cute teacher" he said bending down to give Ann a kiss on the nose.

"I'm looking forward to more of our MATH LESSONS" he said with a smile.

Ann blush 10 times red. "MOMOSHIRO!" she exclaimed. Her heart pounding.

"Hmmm?!" Momo asked innocently but his eyes glints mischievously.

"Let's celebrate!" Ann said smiling brightly.

"I thought you have a cram school" Momo said eyes sparkling.

"Well, one absence wont hurt" Ann said. Momo laughed grabbing Ann's hand to settle with his.

"Yosh! Let's go! Want to watch a movie? How about karaoke?" Momo said. Ann just smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

AN:

How was it? PLease Review! Next is Inui and Sayo pairing (InuiOC)


	10. AtobeSia Series

**Author's Note:**

I have revised this fic for my good friend Jaime. I hope everyone will like this OC pair. I would also like to include the disclaimers here in my note. I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. Thank you! Please Review guys! thanks!

* * *

**I want you to Know**

**Le- Ann has been in love with Atobe Keigo since she was a child. He was the only one who didn't laugh at her, the only one who acknowledged her and her ability. She can still remember the day she first met him.**

_**Flashback 10 years ago:**_

_Le-Ann 6 years old _

_Keigo 7 years old_

_***In a Garden Party at the Sia Residence***_

"_Gomen nasai… I know all of you are not that fond of people but please endure it for a bit longer… today is my grandpa's birthday, mother and father wanted him to have an enjoyable party… don't worry… I hate parties as well, I don't like how people talk about me… it's alright… I'll stay beside you." She said to the rows of blooming roses._

"_You can talk to plants?" a young male voice asked surprising Le-Ann, she turns around to see a boy probably a year older than her holding two glasses of juice._

"_Here" he said offering one glass to Le-Ann._

_She accepted it with a blush and nodded. "Thank you" she said._

_Both of them sat at the table across the row of roses. Silence reigned._

"_Do you find it weird?" Le-Ann shyly asked._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" the boy asked._

"_About me understanding the flower's language?" she asked._

_The boy chuckled. "Not at all… if you say you can understand them then I believe you. You're not the kind of girl who would lie. Am I right?" He said frankly._

_Le-Ann blushed and nodded, she sipped her drink. "Arigatoo… you're the first person who ever said that to me… others think I was a freak and even my parents think I was only making it up to catch attention." Le-Ann said sadly, head bowed lowly._

_Atobe Keigo put his glass down and kneeled in front of Le-Ann; he lifted her head and brushed off the threatening tears._

"_Don't mind what other people say about you. Even if no one believes you as long as you believe in yourself that's the only thing that matters… besides… you're not alone. I do believe you remember?" he said with a smile._

_Le-Ann nodded. Keigo smiled standing up from his kneeling position. "And you know what… I think it was a blessing that you can understand flowers language… because now a day only few people appreciate their beauty. They must be very happy because they have you to talk with." He said._

_Le-Ann smiled at Keigo his smile broadens. "You look a lot prettier when you smile" he said. "You should always smile." He added._

"_Keigo! We're going!" a female voice called from the crowd. _

"_Coming!" he replied and turns to Le-Ann. "I have to go… I'll see you soon Le-Ann" he said._

_Le-Ann was shocked that the boy knew her name but before she can ask how the boy knew her name he was gone. _

"_Who are you?" she asked to no one. Her soft whispered carried by the wind._

_After that night, Le-Ann tried asking their maids if they knew the boy she was talking with at the party but no one knew him or had seen him with her. _

_Until, one day…_

_The said boy arrived at their manor again together with his parents. Le-Ann smiled at him but the boy didn't smile back as if he doesn't recognize her at all. But what's more shocking is when her father announced that she and Keigo are now officially engaged to be married when the time comes._

_**End of Flashback**_

"**He must have hated me since then" Le-Ann murmured to herself as she watch Atobe Keigo train with the Hyotei tennis team.**

"**Le Ann-chan! What are you doing here? Coach is looking for you." Her assistant team manager said.**

"**Nothing, I just took a break. I'm about to go back anyway…" Le-Ann replied.**

"**Alright, let's go now… they are almost through their practice." Misa said.**

**Le Ann nodded.**

"**Aahh! At last! That was tiring!" Gakuto said stretching his arms. **

"**Here" Le Ann said giving him a towel and his water bottle.**

"**Arigatoo Le Ann-chan!" he said. Le Ann nodded and went to Ohtori and Shishido to give their towels and water bottle, both guys thanked her.**

**On the bench, Yuushi and Jiroh were fixing their things when Le Ann caught their attention.**

"**Manager sure is hard working…" Jiroh said with a yawn.**

"**Sure she is… to think that she chose to be a manager rather than be one of the players." Yuushi said.**

"**Is it true that she's Atobe's fiancée?" Jiroh asked. **

"**Last time I check yes she is…" Yuushi said with a smile.**

"**If you two are done gossiping about other people's business can you hurry up because I don't have all the time?" Atobe's voice came from their back. Both guys stiffen laughing nervously.**

"**Keigo-san… you forgot the team's practice results." Le Ann said.**

**Atobe turned to her, glaring. "I am not the one who read those trashes, what I have witnessed are enough to say where my team needs to improve and if you don't mind… Get lost" he said.**

**Le Ann nodded. Atobe turned away and walk away. Yuushi went to Le Ann and got the papers.**

"**I'll look over it, there might be things Atobe missed out, this would be a great help. Thank you." He said with a smile.**

**Le Ann nodded and left hurriedly. 'Idiot… what an idiot I am' she thought crying.**

_I want you to notice me,  
I want you to love me.  
_

**The sanctuary of the rose garden at the Atobe estate is Le Ann's haven. She spent most of her time there with the plants and beautiful roses. She sat at the dark corner of the garden near the fountain tears streaming on her face. **

**The flower on her left moved as if consoling the emotionally troubled girl.**

**Le Ann smiled apologetically at them. "I am sorry… don't worry about me. I'll be fine… I am really sorry I am affecting you guys…" she said trying her best to stop the tears.**

**Then it happened… Le-Ann's eyes widened as she felt her chest tighten and her breathing grew labored. 'No… not now…' she thought before everything went black.**

**The entire room went dead cold. As if the flowers are calling out to the now unconscious girl.**

**---**

**Atobe Keigo got off the shower and is now toweling his hair when a cold tinged ran down his spine. He turns around sharply. 'It's just my imagination' he thought. **

**Then pot of roses caught his attention. The petals were falling one after another. He forgot to water the flowers.**

**Atobe sighed, he was about to water them when the pot cracked his eyes darkened only one name ran in his mind. 'Le Ann'. **

**A sudden wave of awareness engulfed him, he dressed as fast as he could and went out of his room to go to Le Ann's room, he knocked steadily at the door when after few minutes she didn't reply he knocked again putting more force on it.**

"**Le Ann… are you in there?" he asked. No reply. Keigo fisted his hand and is ready to bang the door mercilessly.**

**When…**

"**Keigo-sama?" one of the walking by maids called him.**

**He turned to the maid with a glare. "Have you seen Le Ann?" he asked.**

"**No Master Keigo… Mistress Le- Ann didn't join dinner either. I haven't seen her anywhere inside the house…" she answered.**

**Keigo cursed under his breath. "Fine" he mumbled and walked away. **

**As he turns around the corner going back to his quarters, he accidentally saw the dome of the rose garden thru the window. **

**Noticing the lack of lighting inside the rose garden made him think, Le Ann would never leave the garden without the garden lights on.**

**Deciding that Le-Ann must have been late in going home and probably still at school preparing for the tennis teams things, he decided to light the garden himself. **

**As he was approaching the rose garden another wave of uneasiness enveloped him. The last time he went there was when his mother is still around. His mother love flowers especially roses just like Le Ann and when Le-Ann arrived to live with him in preparation for their impeding wedding somewhere in time, it was her who took care of the rose garden as if it was hers.**

**Keigo pushed the garden door open. He felt another cold breeze encircled him. The place was dark and he had a hard time making his way through the center path. Trying his best to find the switch he patiently strode to one corner where he remembers the switch was located. Finally touching something akin to a switch he flipped it open and the garden was flooded with light.**

**He sighed and looked around only to notice a lump of mass around the central garden, approaching steadily he started to see that it wasn't just an ordinary lump… it was an unconscious body… the body of the person he was looking for, his eyes widening in shock he ran to the body lying on the cold pavement.**

"**Le Ann!" he called the unconscious girl. Fear gripped his heart. He never felt this way before not even when his mother died or his father left him alone to work on their family business abroad. **

**Shaking the unconscious girl and getting no response, he immediately check her pulse seeing a faint pulse he scooted her in his arms and ran frantically to the main house.**

**---**

**The main door opened in a loud bang and Atobe Keigo's loud booming echoed inside the mansion.**

"**Someone get the car!" he screamed on top of his lungs as he carried Le- Ann to the receiving area where he met his butler who hurriedly order the preparation of the car.**

"**Keigo-sama what happened?" he frantically asked.**

**Atobe laid Le-Ann on the large sofa. He tried to make Le Ann as comfortable as she can be, he held her hand. "I don't know… I found her unconscious in the rose garden." He said his voice almost cracking. **

**Few minutes passed. "Is the car ready?" he asked.**

**The old butler dialed the chauffeurs lounge and asked if the car is ready. The informant said that the car is almost ready.**

**Minutes passed, Keigo felt Le-Ann's temperature go cold. He panicked. He looked at his butler angrily and bellowed.**

"**Where the hell is that car?!" he roared. The butler flinched and was about to dial the chauffeurs lounge when then door burst open. **

"**Keigo-sama the car is ready" one of the maids said with urgency.**

**With out a word Keigo scooped Le-Ann in bridal style as he hurriedly went to the waiting car.**

"**Follow us to the hospital." He said to the butler who nodded and started barking orders to the other maids.**

**---**

**On the way to the hospital, Keigo watch Le-Ann's pale face. He knew from the very start that Le-Ann has a weak body but she never showed any sign of falling ill. **

**Except for the look of pain that flashed in her eyes during their encounter that afternoon and he greatly felt guilty about it now.**

**If anything happens to Le Ann he won't be able to forgive himself. Le-Ann chose to study in Japan than in any other school to stay beside him and yet all he does is pushing her away.**

**He was mad when his father arranged him to be married to one of his colleagues' daughter for business purposes, he is not an assurance prize just to keep their elite status and to his utter annoyance, the one who will be engaged to him was the girl he was crushing on. **

**Seeing her smile that day was enough to make him love her even in his child heart. He wanted to see her smile always but his father ruined his chance of romantic involvement with her since it would only be an arranged marriage and nothing more to secure their social status.**

**He promised himself never to fall in love with her and that he would make her life a living hell so that she'd pull out from the engagement. Yet, Le Ann was different, she endured every pain he inflicted on her. **

**Whenever he saw glimpse of her smile his chest tightens. And the thought that it wasn't him making her smile makes it more irritating. As much as he wanted to make her smile, his desire to be free from the confines of the engagement is also strong enough to make him act coldly towards her.**

**Now, sitting behind the car with Le-Ann's frail body, his guilt is eating him away. If he only treated her kindly this wouldn't have happened.**

**He caressed her pale face, his tears forming at the end of his eyes. **

"**Hang in there Le Ann… I won't let you die… I won't let you leave me as well…" he murmured.**

"**Keigo-sama he have arrived at the hospital" the driver said bringing Keigo out of his musing.**

**He went out of the car carrying Le Ann in his arms and immediately entered the hospital. In seconds the doctors is fussing over Le Ann as is pushing him away, he wanted to stay by her side but one of the nursing aid stopped him telling him that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere nearer to Le-Ann. **

**Thirty minutes passed, Atobe sat edgy at the waiting area near the emergency room where Le-Ann was currently being treated. He was about to close his eyes when he heard approaching steps. He tiredly looked at his right to see Yuushi, Kabaji, Gakuto, Ohtori, Shishido, Jiroh, Hiyoshi, and Haginosuke had arrived.**

**Kabaji placed a hot chocolate on Atobe's palm. He looked up to see the concern in his team's eyes. He tried his best not to crack. He is their leader for goodness sake he's not about to breakdown now in front of them… but how he wishes he could.**

**Accepting the hot chocolate, Keigo gave Kabaji a slight nod.**

"**We heard what happen, you might need some assistance." Yuushi said.**

**Atobe nodded and sipped his hot chocolate.**

**Yuushi place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry… she'll get through it" he said.**

**Again Atobe just nodded. Hyotei Gakuen tennis team exchange wary glances.**

**Yuushi knew Atobe, he's just hanging by a thread. His sanity would snap any moment now… and he can only pray that Le Ann would be safe because a berserk Atobe would be deadly dangerous.**

**Kabaji watched silently as Keigo fought his internal battle, his worry and guilt clashing with each other. He knew Atobe since they are in middle school and what he's going through is so far the hardest because he knew that it wouldn't happen if he had watched over her more. **

**The opening of the ER brought the Hyotei team out of their musings. The doctor strode to their place. He smiled gently at Atobe.**

"**She's fine… she's resting now, I cannot say that this would be the last attack. Since according to the records we found, her heart has been weak since she was a kid. Less pressure and stress would greatly help in her recovery." She said.**

**Atobe nodded numbly. Everyone cracked a smile.**

**The lady doctor gave a tight squeeze on Atobe's shoulder.**

"**You must be Keigo-san" she said. Although he was curious as how the doctor knew him, he already nodded in response.**

"**Relax. She'll be able to stay with you for much longer than you expect. Just don't give her anymore heartaches okay…" she said.**

**Relieved at the doctor's statement. Atobe nodded a smile forming on his lips.**

"**How did you know?" he finally asked the lady doctor.**

**The doctor smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "She regained consciousness after our medication and she murmured that she cannot leave Keigo-san's side… she needs to stay with you forever because you are the only one who believed in her and she wont let you down." She said.**

**Atobe looked stunned. **

"**Keigo-san, she has her heart in the right place… save her the angst and take good care of her. She deserves more than she's receiving." The lady doctor said again.**

**Silence. "Yes, I will take care of her… and thank you." Atobe said.**

"**I only did what I can… it's her determination to not leave you saved her on most part. It's her you have to thank the most." She said.**

**Atobe just nodded at the doctor. With one final pat on Atobe's shoulder the doctor walked away.**

**The Hyotei members exchange smiles.**

"**Oh! You may see her when the room is ready. But not all of you can stay; we can only allow one person to stay with her. Alright?" The doctor said as she was about to turn to the corner.**

**The guys nodded and saluted the doctor.**

**Kabaji place a hand on Atobe's shoulder. Keigo looked at him and nodded.**

"**Okay… let's go…" he said and everyone nodded.**

_I want you to feel my love every time I look into your eyes  
Will you love me?_

**Everyone has left the hospital, Atobe chose to remain there to watch over Le Ann. It's been a while since he let himself do what he really wanted to do. All these years he'd been keeping his emotions in check. He doesn't want Le Ann to think that the only reason why he is being nice to her was because of the engagement their parents made. **

**For him Le Ann is a figure of untainted innocence, she's so fragile that one wrong handling and she'll break into pieces. Yet, because of his insensitivity it put her life in peril. **

**He does 'love' Le Ann and even without the arranged marriage he'd really take Le Ann as his future bride. Not because of her family, not because she reminded him of his mother who died in his younger years, but because he love her with all his heart and he would protect, believe and make her happy.**

**Her smiling face is his strength in life, as long as she smiles regardless who makes her smile he believes he can conquer all.**

**Holding Le Ann's hand in his, Atobe watches her sleep under the moonlight. **

_I want you to tell me "I love you,"  
I want you to hold me and never let me go.  
_

**Le Ann felt extremely tired. The last thing she remembered was the attack of her sickness. She got extremely worried when she opened her eyes next she's covered with light. She remembered calling out for Keigo, then everything turns black again.**

**It was past midnight according to the wall clock hanging in front of where she is lying. And the first thing that caught her attention was the warm hand wrapped on her own.**

**She looked at her side to find a slumbering Atobe Keigo sitting in one of the hospital's chair gripping her hand.**

**She cannot help but smile a little. Using her other arm with dextrose she carefully caressed his hair as not to wake him up.**

**But unfortunately, Atobe was a light sleeper and awoke from her ministration.**

**Their gazes locked, as Keigo stared at Le Ann's eyes.**

"**I am sorry for waking you up…" she said with a smile.**

**He just nodded and released her hand. "It's okay… how are you feeling?" he asked.**

"**I am okay…" she answered.**

**Silence reigned between them.**

"**Errr…" **

"**Umm" **

"**You go ahead" Le Ann said with a blush.**

"**No, you first." Keigo said.**

"**I was just wondering why you stayed behind. It's not so you to spend a night watching over someone like me" she said.**

"**Don't ever underestimate yourself; I won't take a bride who degrades herself like you do. Give yourself more credit will you…" he said.**

**Le Ann's blushed darkened. "You shouldn't say such an embarrassing thing Keigo-san, besides, I thought you disapprove so much of that engagement." She said looking away.**

"**I have my own reason for disagreeing in the engagement. However, I should let you know… I have absolutely nothing against you." He cleared.**

"**Then why are you treating me cruelly… you've change so much from the guy who said he believed me when I was young. You grew to hate me because of our parents' arrangements. And even if I try my hardest to make you understand the extent of my feelings it still doesn't reach you." Le Ann said tears threatening to fall.**

"**Do not make that face. I never want to see you cry. I hate it the most. Tears don't justify your beauty… only a smile should adorn your lovely face Le Ann…" Keigo said wiping away few tears that leaked out.**

"**Keigo-san" Le Ann murmured looking at Atobe.**

"**I don't want to be with you because of a mere engagement. If I will be with you I'll do it my way. I'll have you because I want you and will not because I was ordered around by my father." He said getting Le Ann's hand and placing it on his cheek.**

"**It's not true that I am not attracted with you. Since the first time I saw you at the balcony of our manor when you are three I had fallen in love with you. I have loved you since then. When I saw you at that party when we you were six I have to see and talk to you in person. I didn't waste anytime and walk up to you. Even then I am so much in love with you." He said.**

**Le Ann's eyes were clouded with tears. "Keigo---" she was cut off by Atobe's fingers.**

"**I do not wish you to call me with any formalities. You can call me anything you want but not with –sama, or –san…" he said.**

"**Then calling you Kei-chan would be okay?" Le Ann joked in tears.**

**Keigo chuckled. "Well between the two of us is alright, but not in front of everyone. I have an image to protect you know." He said.**

"**I promise. Kei-chan" she said with a smile between tears.**

"**Then why are you still crying?" Keigo asked.**

"**Silly, that's tears of joy." Le Ann said.**

**Keigo smirked. "I see… how about I give you a kiss… would that make up for everything I did to hurt you?" he asked.**

"**If you do it on regular basis maybe…" Le Ann joked.**

"**Gladly" Keigo said before placing his lips on hers sealing the promise with a loving kiss.**

_I want you to Kiss me and know that it is forever,  
I want you to know that I will stay true to you always and forever._

**After a while, Le Ann caressed Keigo's cheeks. "I love you always and forever" she whispered.**

"**I love you too…" he said kissing the palm of her hand.**

"**Le Ann I want to break the engagement." Atobe said.**

**Le Ann looked confused. "But…I thought…" pain flashed in her eyes.**

"**No, you got it all wrong… what I mean is… I want us to start anew… we'll get engage in our phase. Not because we were dictated by our parents but because we want to…" he said.**

**Le Ann's doubt disappeared. "I understand." She said with a smile.**

"**Thank you. That's the only thing stopping me from loving you so much. I don't want our relationship to be purely family related arrangement… I want our relationship to be heartfelt and real." He said.**

"**I cannot argue with that Kei-chan. As long as you love and need me I'll stay by your side." Le Ann said.**

"**I won't have it any other way because you are all I need in this life to be happy and satisfied with." He said giving her forehead a kiss. "You should go back to sleep, you need to recuperate your energy back" he added.**

"**Thank you" she murmured eyes shutting close.**

**Keigo caressed her cheeks and shifted few strands of her hair. "No Le Ann… I thank you." He whispered.**

**END **

**AN:**

There you go! hit he review button and send in your comments and suggestions. Thank you!


	11. Special Note

_**Special Note:**_

I had to delay my writing due to a tragedy in my life a few months ago. Right now, I am beginning to start re-writing all my fics again. I want to apologize to everyone for my delay. I would also like to thank all the reviewers of my fic especially the reviews for "In Both Realms".

Sorachangirl, -Skyz- Angels-, Aneglic Kitsune, Synemyoa, Otaku Nayami, ecyoj06,

Moons-chan, HarunoRin, Ryoma23, MimoriFanForever, SimplyCristine, HaruJam, and all my other fanfiction friends and reviewers.** THANK YOU and I AM VERY SORRY.**

**NOTE FOR MY FICS "In Both Realms" and "Journals of the Heart":**

I will have to end "Journals of the Heart". I'll be updating the last 2 chapters in weeks time.

As for **In Both Realms**, I will NOT Discontinue it. In fact, few weeks from now, i'll be updating 3 Chapters, immediately. I hope that would please my readers. Although, I must warn you guys before hand that the characters might be OCC's or the plot is kind of ANGST. Well, that is part of my idea for the next few chapters. It would be CHAOTIC. I pray and hope that all of you will still support me. Thank you.

**Note for Konohagure's Pride and Honor Fic:**

Because of the major things in the MANGA, I have to do a revamp on this fic and a MAJOR one. LOL. Please do bear with me. Thank you.

**Note for "The Prince of my Heart Series"**

Well, a new chapter will be up in a few weeks too. And it is entitled: Battle of the Captains. Hope you will support this fic. **Smiles**

**Note for:**

The Zoalyeck Series: The Third Zoaldyeck

UPDATES will be in a month.

Vow of Friendship

UPDATES will be in a month.

The Prince of Tennis: Years After

UPDATES will be in a month.

Memories of the Frozen Time

UPDATES will be in a month.

There you have it guys. Thank you for the time spared into reading this note. Have a good day!

From your friendly author:

raijutei-no-babylon.fujireika.jeckdizon


	12. Battle of the Captains

**Author's Note:**

Hello guys! It has been so long since I wrote a Prince of Tennis fic. I hope you people will like this story. The match of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke inspired this of course this is NOT a Yaoi or ShounenAi. Nevertheless, I am still hoping that you'll like it. To all the readers out there, thank you for reading. To my ever-dearest Fuji-kun, thank you for inspiring me.

-Raijutei-no-Babylon-

**Disclaimers: **

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**Battle of the Captains**

"_It doesn't matter if I win or lose as long as I've got you with me" –Fuji Syusuke_

"_I promised we'd win… and I don't break my promises…" – Kunimitsu Tezuka_

"_I love the way you look at me when I play" – Masato Reika_

"_I'd rather lose than to see you break" – Okami Raila_

"Gather around the court!" Coach Ryuuzaki yelled from the main court. The regulars of both the boys and girls team were standing in the front row of all the club members.

"To all the members except the regulars, club activities will be suspended in a week to give way to the preparations for the upcoming mixed double tournament. Those who wish to have a break can do so… while the ones who choose to stay will assist with the regulars' training program. You may go." Ryuuzaki said, most of the club members left the court but stayed outside to watch and observe, while some remained inside the court to aid the training program for the players.

"And as for the regulars, I will group you into pairs and that will be your partner for the meantime, until 'we' have analyzed the right combinations for each individual." Ryuuzaki said and opened her record book. Everyone exchanged looks.

"As I call your name stand beside your partner," Ryuuzaki said and everyone nodded.

"Momoshiro-Seito" she called the first pair. Momo and Sei stood side by side.

"Kaidoh- Rin".

"Kawamura-Sayo," the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Inui-Miyuki," Miyuki raised an eyebrow and then shrugged before standing beside Inui who was currently taking down notes in his own record book.

"Kikumaru--" Ryuuzaki was cut-off as Eiji stood next to Oishi. Ryuuzaki shook her head. "Not this time Kikumaru… Yelan… you pair up with Eiji." She said.

Eiji pouted. "B-But…" Eiji was about to argue but Ryuuzaki's glare stopped him. He just sighed dejectedly.

"Oishi and Yalen," the two looked at each other and shook hands.

"Ryoma- Sakuno," Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Sakuno dropped her things.

"Grandma!" she exclaimed. Ryuuzaki ignored her and said. "You are playing with Echizen, whether you like it or not. It's high time to show how much you've learned from his private coaching." She said. Ryoma looked away while Sakuno blushed. "You think you can hide it from me? Think again." She added with a smirk.

"Next…" Ryuuzaki flipped her notes to the next page when Reika jumped and attached herself to Fuji.

"Fuji-kun and I will play together, right sensei?" she asked happily.

Ryuuzaki sighed and shook her head. "No, you will not… in fact you and Fuji would be playing apart. Your double is Tezuka, while Fuji is paired with Raila." She said.

"WHAT?!" Reika roared.

Tezuka patted Reika's head and leaned down to her ear level. "Be quiet gaki… or else…" he warned her.

Reika pouted cutely. "But sensei… Fuji-kun and I have been paired before and you praised our duo… why not do the same now?" she asked.

"Because I say so… Indeed, you showed good sportsmanship during that practice game with Fuji as your partner, but we want the best game and our goal is to win so I cannot just settle for good. I hope you understand." Ryuuzaki explained. Reika sighed and nodded.

Fuji smiled at Reika and pinched her cheek. "Do not worry kawaii-chan… the pairings are not yet final. Show sensei what you've got she might change her mind and reconsider your request. For now, let's enjoy the games. I am looking forward into having a match with you and Tezuka." He said.

Reika nodded with a faint blush. Tezuka got in the way and pulled Reika away. "It's training time." He said.

Reika waved goodbye and let Tezuka move her.

Everyone went to talk about their regime for the training as Ryuuzaki dismissed them all.

* * *

Back in the faculty room, Ryuuzaki sat on her chair and stared at the setting sun. She sighed.

"I wonder how the games will proceed…" a voice from the shadow said as Ryuuzaki sat in her chair.

"If you are that curious then show yourself and watch on your own." She replied.

"Nah, being the invisible teacher suites me better. However, are you sure about the pairings you've decided?" he asked.

"Most yes, but I am worried about these three pairs… Ryoma and Sakuno, Tezuka and Reika and Fuji with Raila. Ryoma can fill the shortcomings of Sakuno and Sakuno can push Ryoma to his best however, can they open up and become a double's pair like no other?" She said.

"My Ryoma is good at anything… he'll learn if it's the last thing he'd do." The voice said.

"Aren't you too hard on your own son Nanjirou?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Nope, and he knows it. That is why you didn't hear him complain." He reasoned out.

Ryuuzaki sighed. "I guess so." She said.

"How about the captain and the young brat… what are your worries about the two?" he asked.

"Tezuka sucks at doubles." Ryuuzaki said straightforwardly.

"We don't see him play doubles with as much ease as he shows in singles matches… but I can see he and the little siren are a good pair. I don't know… but something between them binds them together." Nanjirou said.

"Maybe because they are childhood friends and that they grew up together?" Ryuuzaki concluded.

"Maybe… how about the genius Fuji and skater Okami?" he asked.

"Well, Fuji is good with doubles… but Raila is… well, average but she… Raila hasn't opened up. She's still locking her potential as a tennis player." Ryuuzaki said.

"A good push can be a good start. You just have to know the right pieces to play." Nanjirou said.

"What do you mean?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Nanjirou pulled out a video camera from his gi handling it to Ryuuzaki. He hit the play button. Raila was talking to Fuji while Reika was angrily watching the two. Tezuka restrained her while he silently glared at the conversing pair.

Nanjirou fast-forwarded. Reika was clinging to Tezuka after practice and Raila was shaking her head disapprovingly while frowning. Then lastly, the most recent just a few minutes ago Fuji was talking to Reika when Tezuka got in the middle and pulled Reika away; Fuji slightly opened his eyes and glared at the retreating duo.

"I mean that… and these…" he said and threw a couple of stolen pictures on Ryuuzaki's desk. The picture contained mostly the pairs Ryuuzaki had created while three particular pictures caught Ryuuzaki's attention. She picked the three up and smiled.

One was a picture of Ryoma and Sakuno while Ryoma was teaching Sakuno proper swinging. Ryoma was looking at Sakuno with a smile while Sakuno was busy blushing.

Then a picture of Tezuka and Raila standing side by side both with their own rare smiles on their faces, it was taken during the Finals of the Tokyo Tournament where both the girls and boys team got into the Kantou Tournament.

Then lastly, a picture of a flushed Reika and a closed-eyed smiling tensai on a snowy night as he kissed her goodnight.

"Are you by any chance some kind of a stalker…?" Ryuuzaki commented.

"Not really… just a silent observer and accidental paparazzi." Nanjirou joked.

"Well see what happens in a week…" she said.

"Yeah." Nanjirou agreed.

* * *

Reika stretched her back and jumped on her bed, she had a tiring day. On top of that, she wasn't able to get Fuji as her doubles partner for the ranking tournament. She wanted to play with him. She glanced at her bedside table and saw a picture frame and smiled.

"Come to think of it… Yuuki-nii… it's as if I am playing with you again. I believe Kuni-chan does know how to play your game. No one in this world can play like you except Kuni-chan. We always wanted to play doubles before… maybe this isn't a bad idea after all." Reika murmured.

A knock from her veranda caught Reika's attention. She looked in the direction of the balcony to find Tezuka standing there. She motioned him to come in and he did. He took the picture frame in his hand and stared at it for a while then he turned to her.

"Reika, in the ranking tournament I want you to play with your all. Play like you would play with your brother." He said seriously.

Reika sat cross legged on her bed. "I always play my best in any of my matches," she countered.

"No, you are wrong… you haven't played your best since Yuuki died. Tennis might not be your true passion but thru tennis you have strengthened your bond with your brother." He said.

Reika didn't say a word. Tezuka placed the frame back on the table and patted Reika's head.

"I will make your and Yuuki's dream come true… just play with all your heart." Tezuka said and left her room for his.

Reika didn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes as she roughly wiped them away and plopped down her bed to weep.

* * *

Raila arrived early at the training ground with the belief that she would be alone. She pushed the court gate open to see two figures silently practicing the basics of tennis. Raila smiled at the scene the two were making.

It seemed like the two sensed her, which caused the duo turn her way. The girl blushed crimson while the guy pulled his cap down.

"O-Ohayoo… Raila-sempai," Sakuno greeted her.

Raila nodded and smiled. "Ohayoo! I see you two are up for some training. You can use this court. I'll just use one of the other courts." She said.

Ryoma looked away and nodded. Before Raila could leave the court completely, Ryoma called her, and she turned to him.

"Reika-sempai and Buchou are at the track and field grounds even before dawn. Running to and fro the fields for whatever reason… I have no idea." He said.

That surprised Raila but she didn't show it. Curious, she went to the track and field grounds and true to Ryoma's words, there they were... Reika and Tezuka running side by side around the field.

"Don't you think they look so good together… that if I didn't know better I'd say their bond runs deeper than friendship?" Said a voice from above, Raila looked up to find Fuji Syusuke sitting on one of the tree branches.

"Syusuke." She uttered his name. He looked down on her and smiled then returned his attention back to the two individuals on the field.

"Maybe they are trying to increase each other's stamina for the upcoming match?" Raila asked.

"I don't know… what I know is I don't like what I see… don't you agree?" he said and jumped off the tree and walked away. Raila looked back at the pair and sighed.

* * *

Reika huffed as they ran the final lap of their morning training. Tezuka woke her up at three in the morning to train with him. According to him, in order to have the best condition both mentally and physically they both had to train the way she and Yuuki used to train.

Which is impossible for both of them…? She and Yuuki were siblings while she and Kunimitsu are just childhood friends and whoever sees them doing that kind of training would think that 'something' is going on between them. The training included unification of both the psychological and bodily aspects of both individuals. They have to think and act as ONE. Complete synchronization should have both the individuals combined feelings and goal.

It's been two straight days. Reika had transferred to his place for the training. She's sleeping on the same bed as he is, drinking the same water, breathing the same air, eating the same food, reading the same books, writing the same things and practically doing everything together.

Everyone on the team had noticed their extreme closeness especially when Reika was literally attached to him. Even during classes, he would spend the half-day at Reika's class and the other half in his. It was tougher than anything but it was not completely impossible.

It was lunch and he knew Reika was extremely tired from the two days of straight training. Reika yawned.

"Do you want to take a nap? My classes are canceled for the afternoon." He said.

Reika shook her head. "I'd rather spend it training so that we can be over and done with this (training)… I haven't trained this way for three years and it's starting to freak me, out especially with the looks everyone is giving us…" she said with another yawn.

"Do not mind them… they would never understand why we have to train this way." he said.

Reika turned to him. "I don't either… Kuni-chan… I know you promised my brother that you would do everything to fill his place but this kind of training is… I know that we can never synchronize the way Yuuki-nii and I did." Reika said.

I stared at her. "Even now… you cannot accept the role I play in your life Reika… I am Yuuki's representative, not his replacement. I am doing this to fulfill not only yours, but also Yuuki's dream to play a doubles game with you." I said.

Reika looked away. "But our hearts can never beat as one." She reasoned out.

"I know… but we are sharing a common feeling… love. I know you've been in love with Fuji since the day you saw him play during our first year days. And you know best who I care for at the moment." He confessed.

"The only one you have cared for aside from me… I think you don't just care for her, I think and believe… you love her." Reika said with a smile.

"We may not feel the same way for each other, but at least we share the same emotion for someone… that I think is enough to have our final synchronization stage." He said.

Reika sighed and nodded.

* * *

It's been four days since the announcement of the double's pairs and only one and a half day remained before the ranking tournament. Fuji and Raila were showing the best condition from the other pairs while Tezuka and Reika had been acting oddly for the past few days.

"I don't have any clue as to why Tezuka-Buchou and Reika sempai have to play two singles game at the same time." Ryoma said when he was done with their practice matches with Momoshiro and Seito.

Momoshiro sighed. "I don't know either Echizen… they are acting extremely weird these past few days… I saw them eating a square meal while feeding each other." He said with a heavy sigh.

"I saw them at the library studying in handcuffs." Kaidoh said from his place. Echizen and Momoshiro looked at him with weird looks.

"Handcuffs?" Echizen asked.

"Yeah… the ones used by the police…" Kaidoh said while turning red.

"Hey, you're not thinking anything perverted Viper... or are you?" Momoshiro asked teasingly.

Kaidoh glared at him. Kawamura, Miyuki, Sayo, and Rin arrived and stood watching the two simultaneous singles match between Kikumaru-Reika and Oishi-Tezuka.

After the first half Yalen and Yelan arrived with Sakuno, they were in their school uniforms already as they had finished their training with their respective partners.

Yalen expect Oishi to get beaten. However, Tezuka was not as fierce as he is in his other games. He was not using his famous Tezuka zone and was rallying with Oishi. 'Is he giving him a handicap?' she thought.

Yelan cheered for Kikumaru as he tired Reika out. The scores were even 6-6.

After never ending rallies… Reika and Tezuka made the same pose striking the ball with an equal stance. The ball got in and it took both Oishi and Kikumaru by surprise.

Reika smiled straightened up and made a thumbs up to Tezuka who nodded and patted her head, they shook hands with Oishi and Eiji.

"That was awesome Rei-chin… you and Tezuka are in complete sync…" Eiji said.

Reika shook her head. "This is only the beginning." She said and clung to Tezuka's neck. "I am hungry!" she whined.

"Mom prepared dinner… let's go home," Tezuka said.

* * *

Syusuke watched the final shot with amusement. Tezuka and Reika sure are in perfect sync with each other. He noticed Raila watching nearby and he didn't dare disturb her because he knew that she mirrored his exact feelings at the moment. 'Extreme Jealousy'.

He had been jealous of Tezuka since day one. Not only when it comes to tennis but also his relationship with Masato Reika, Tezuka's surrogate sister or that is what he claims she is. But, after seeing them these past few days, he was starting to doubt their relationship. He knew Reika had her eye on him but it all changed since they started training together… and it annoyed the hell out of him. He even thought Tezuka had the hots for Raila but then again he seemed uninterested this past few days and he knew it was affecting the raven-haired girl too.

He decided to leave the training grounds when he saw Ryuuzaki smirk and shake her head. He approached their coach.

"You find this interesting sensei?" he asked.

Ryuuzaki looked at his way and gave another smile. "I won't say a word Fuji. I am looking forward to your match on Saturday afternoon." She said and left.

Fuji slightly opened his eyes in annoyance. He did have this odd habit of glaring full force at no one when it comes to the brunette. A sound from his left caught his attention, he found a cat, more specifically Ryoma's cat carrying something like a white envelope. Curious he took it from the cat and opened it to find a couple of stolen shots of Tezuka and Reika together in their home and around the school.

Fuji was not the type of person who would publicly show his emotions but this time… he had to be honest… he's starting to see red. His grip on his tennis bag tightened as he tossed the white envelope inside his bag.

On his way home he saw Raila sitting on one of the benches at the nearby park in his neighborhood. He almost had forgotten that Raila lives near his place. He walked up to her only to catch her clutching something in her right hand.

"Raila?" Fuji called her.

Raila looked blankly at his direction. "Syusuke," she murmured.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know… I always thought that… somehow, Tezuka liked me more than he liked anyone else, especially when he treated me so kindly. But it seems I have misunderstood his intentions after all. He's got Reika by his side most of the time so of course it is her who he likes and not me…" she said.

Fuji noticed a familiar white envelope in her right hand. He sat beside her and took the envelope, it was the same pictures that he got from Ryoma's cat.

"Where did you get these? Who gave them to you?" Fuji asked, scanning the envelope's contents.

"On my locker. No one was around so I don't know who put it there... unless you consider a cat as one, then Karupin is the only suspect I can say." Raila said without interest.

"Karupin is Ryoma's cat right? I got the same items from him this afternoon." He said. Raila stiffened looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Raila asked.

"Someone is purposely sending us these pictures hoping that it would ruin our game tomorrow afternoon." Fuji concluded.

"It's a damn nice scheme… do you think Reika and Tezuka knew about this?" she asked.

"I believe not… who would want to be spied on… but whoever is doing this must be one smart person. We'll it's either we lose our concentration or we turn the tables and we make our opponents lose their concentration." Fuji said.

The all of a sudden both of them stiffened.

"That's it! In order to win we must do everything and anything, even if it means playing dirty. Tezuka and Reika's concentration is solid so we need to break through it." Fuji said.

"But how do we do that?" Raila asked.

"We do the same… if our hunch is correct about us being special to them, they would be affected by our closeness like we were affected by theirs." Fuji said.

Raila looked up at the sky. "And if they were not…?" she asked.

"It's the risk we have to take." Fuji said.

Raila stared at Fuji and nodded.

"I didn't expect you to make a move on Reika…" she said.

Fuji smiled. "It's high time I do… or she might slip through my fingers without me knowing what I was missing…" he said.

Raila smiled as well. "Yeah."

"And I believe Tezuka is not that stupid to let you go… well, I have known him since first year and I have never seen him care for anyone else like he does you… not even Reika." Fuji said.

"How can you say that? I think Reika is the center of his being." Raila said.

"Something is different about the way he looks at you and when he looks at Reika. When he looks at you… it seems like he sees no one but you… but when he looks at Reika there is a certain longing in his eyes and a tender look to it… the one I used to wear when I look at my siblings." Fuji explained.

"I don't have siblings so I guess I will never understand that feeling." She said.

Fuji's smile widened, "Trust me on this one… although with the recent happenings I am starting to doubt that fact as well… I will take the risk of knowing her feelings using the same charade as she and Tezuka seem to be." He said.

"I am not sure if it's a good idea… but I will also take the risk you are willing to take. I didn't fight for my rights before and that is why I lost the only man I loved, I am not going to make the same mistake twice." She said.

Fuji held his hand out and Raila took it, they sealed the deal with a firm handshake.

* * *

Behind the trees, a shadow smiled and aimlessly walked away caressing the sleeping cat in his arms.

"Things will be interesting tomorrow… right Karupin?" he murmured as the cat purred in agreement.

"Now then… it's time to fuel up my idiot son." He whispered sinisterly with an evil grin.

Nanjirou walked home and found Ryuuzaki's granddaughter sitting on the porch. He smiled and approached her; he's just a couple of feet away from her when out of nowhere a flying tennis ball hit him on the head. Karupin whined and jumped out of his arms to the ground and he landed on the ground on his face. Sakuno squealed in surprise.

"What do you think you are trying to do old man?" Ryoma's voice asked in complete disgust.

"You damn brat! What was that for?! I was just going to welcome our guest! You didn't have to hit me?!" he roared.

Rinko sighed and shook her head. "Stop it you two… dinner is served. Join us Sakuno-chan… Nanako-san, please bring Nanjirou's sake." Rinko said. Nanako nodded and brought the sake to the dinner table.

The dinner went as peaceful as expected, only because Rinko had restrained Ryoma from killing his father. Nanjirou teased Ryoma to no end. Ryoma swore his father was a freaking freak.

Ryoma accompanied Sakuno to her place as instructed by his mother. Until they reached Ryuuzaki's place they spoke only a few words, but were quite comfortable in their silence. Ryoma bid Sakuno goodnight and reminded her to sleep well in preparation for their match the next day.

* * *

The day everyone had been waiting for had finally come. The air was thick with tension. No one knew the final pairings. Inui and Miyuki arrived earlier than the rest and were warming up when Ryoma and Sakuno also arrived. The next pair to show up was Momoshiro and Seito followed by Kawamura and Sayo and Fuji with Raila. Rin and Kaidoh arrived after Oishi, Yalen, Eiji and Yelan. Everyone was doing their own exercises when Ryoma spoke up.

"Where is Buchou and Reika-sempai?" he asked.

Oishi looked around and sighed. "I cannot believe Tezuka and Reika chose this day to be late… I wonder why?" he whined.

Fuji gripped his tennis racket tightly. Raila patted Syusuke's shoulders and he calmed a bit.

Ryuuzaki arrived and clapped her hands.

"Tezuka and Reika will be late today. We will start the matches right now any questions or violent reactions?" she asked.

Raila raised her hand and asked. "Why are they late?"

Ryuuzaki closed her eyes. "Family reasons," she answered monotonously. "It's not our business to meddle with their personal lives. As I said the schedule matches begin when the bell rings. Morning matches are…," she added.

Raila sighed and remained silent.

"Momoshiro-Seito versus Kawamura-Sayo court A" Ryuuzaki announced. The pairs nodded and proceeded to their assigned court.

"Kaidoh-Rin versus Inui-Miyuki court B" Kaidoh and Inui shook hands before leaving the main court.

"Oishi-Yalen will play against Kikumaru-Yelan" Eiji's mouth dropped open.

"What?!" he whined.

"Let's do our best." Oishi teased Eiji and left. Eiji sighed and sulked before Yelan kicked him and move.

"For afternoon matches, Ryoma-Sakuno pair will play against Fuji-Raila pair." Ryuuzaki said.

"But who will play against Tezuka and Reika then?" Fuji asked.

"The truth is… Reika and Tezuka have been in the middle of one on one match since dawn on the west side court. Reika's father called in and said both of them will be late for the mixed doubles match games… and that they, meaning Reika's and Tezuka's family, wished to watch the match of those two against the best winning mixed doubles pair. I have decided that the winning pairs will have decision matches until only one pair remains standing. It is only at that point that I will let Tezuka and Reika play. I will share with the three of you what Reika's father said and I quote… _'Kunimitsu and Reika are at their peak. Not even the best of the best doubles team can defeat them… you will witness the real meaning of synchronization in mixed doubles'._" Ryuuzaki said.

Stunned Fuji, Ryoma, Sakuno and Raila were silent.

"I'd like to see that with my own eyes," a voice from behind said. They turned to see Ryoma's father enter the court.

"That is why I insisted you watch and observe Nanjirou." Ryuuzaki said.

Nanjirou shrugged his shoulder. "I am here to watch this brat son of mine and see if he can withstand a mixed doubles match with his _'I am cool'_ attitude of his." He smirked at Ryoma.

"I'll make you cry old man," Ryoma said.

"Scary brat," Nanjirou countered.

"For now, Ryoma-Sakuno, maintain your focus and do not allow Nanjirou to ruin your concentration." Ryuuzaki said.

Both freshmen nodded and headed to their locker rooms. Raila and Fuji asked for permission to go somewhere else for meditation.

"Be back before your matches." Ryuuzaki reminded. The two nodded.

When the two had left Nanjirou sat on one of the benches inside the court. "I wonder how good the afternoon matches will be…." He murmured.

"I am sure they would be sensational Nanjirou… I have seen Tezuka and Reika's condition this morning when I coached them. It was more than excellent, even the looks in their eyes were more focused than usual. It's like they are playing differently from who they really are." Ryuuzaki said.

"Sounds fun to me," Nanjirou said.

* * *

Raila and Syusuke decided to walk around the park. After a while the two decided to take a rest, Syusuke gave a can of soda to Raila as they sat at a vacant bench.

"What do you think is going on with Reika and Tezuka?" he asked.

"I don't have any clue… they'd been acting extremely out of character ever since the beginning so I cannot say much." Raila replied.

"I haven't seen Reika work this seriously before. When she play tennis, it seems to me that she's holding back something, that something is still a mystery to me… if what Ryuuzaki-sensei said is true then this afternoon whoever will play a match with those two can solve that mystery." Fuji said.

"You want to play with them?" Raila asked.

"Yes," Fuji replied.

"I do too…" Raila said.

Fuji looked at her way and smiled. "That's good to hear. Shall we go back now? I believe most of the games are done by now." He said finished off his soda.

Raila finished hers as well and headed back to the school grounds. When they arrived at the tennis grounds the matches' result were written on the tallying board.

Raila read the results and smiled amusedly. "Looks like the afternoon matches will be interesting as well…" Raila muttered. Katsuo and Horio passed by them and they heard the two freshmen talking.

"Did you see it? Reika-Sempai literally wore a kneepad. She never wears one in any inter-school matches. She only uses them during a real match; do you think this is kind of serious?" Horio asked.

Katsuo nodded. "Yeah, and did you notice… both Reika-Sempai and Buchou are beaten up, looks like they had a tough training." He said.

Raila and Syusuke exchanged looks and they went to the main courts. They saw Oishi, Yalen, Miyuki, Inui, Momoshiro and Seito standing outside one of the courts.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your next matches?" Raila asked the three pairs. Oishi turned to them.

"They beat Kawamura, Kaidoh and Eiji's mixed doubles team in less than fifteen minutes using the same play. It's unbelievable…." He said.

"Who? Ryoma and Sakuno?" Raila asked again.

Syusuke pointed at the court, Raila looked inside the court to find Ryoma and Sakuno pair as they lost with six games to zero.

Surprised and unable to believe it, Raila stepped forward and was nearly smashed by a flying tennis ball. Fuji pulled her away and the ball hit the fence with unbelievable intensity.

"I never thought Reika's Lightning Shot could be so massive and powerful at the same time that even Echizen cannot counteract it." Fuji said.

"You didn't witness Reika use Tezuka zone and Buchou use Zero Shiki- Lightning shot, it was incredible." Momo said.

"Oh and Fuji… Tezuka used your triple counter with the same accuracy. While Reika used Raila's spiral shots with closed eyes." Inui said as he closed his record book. "It was impossible for me to calculate their synchronization rate. They are in perfect sync as if they are playing the different opponents as one." He added.

"We have decided to withdraw from this afternoon's matches. If there is a pair who can match up with those two, we think it would be your pair Fuji, Raila." Oishi said.

Inui fixed his glasses and Momoshiro nodded as their female partners agreed as well. Raila and Syusuke exchanged looks. As Ryoma and Sakuno walked out of court D. Echizen turned to them.

"It was supposed to be a practice and warm up game but those two are ruthless… I have never seen a duo as brutal as they are… they really pin pointed our weaknesses and didn't give us a chance to counter back. Be careful." Echizen said. Fuji shook hands with him and gave the young genius a smile.

Ryoma shrugged his shoulder before flopping down under the tree nearby to sleep.

* * *

Lunch break was tension filled. Reika and Tezuka ate their lunches as usual, yet everyone was observing them.

Reika yawned. "Kuni-chan, can I nap for a while, I am tired." She said.

Tezuka nodded. "Fifteen minutes, then take a shower and prepare for warm ups" he said.

"Thank you." Reika smiled and leaned on Tezuka's shoulder. They expected Tezuka to toss Reika's head off his shoulder as he usually did, but to their surprise Tezuka moved Reika to rest her head on his lap.

"That surprised me. I never thought Buchou has that kind of side in him…" Momo mumbled.

"Me too…" Kawamura said. "I have known him since freshman but he never dared show this side before." He added.

"It would be much better if you people just shut up," Oishi reprimanded them.

Fuji glanced at the pair and his gaze sharpened. Cracking his eye half-open, he watched them.

Raila hit Fuji lightly on the head. "If you show them your weakness then we lose without even trying. Do you understand?" she said. Fuji knew what she meant, but the hidden emotion behind her irises tells him otherwise. After finishing their lunch, he asked Raila to warm up with him to which she agreed.

After a comfortable warm up Raila and Fuji decided to go back to the locker rooms, they caught Tezuka personally fixing Reika's kneepads and rubber shoes. Reika yawned, Tezuka gave her an energy drink, which she took and drank.

"Ne Kuni-chan… can we really do it? Like before?" they heard Reika asked as she looked up at the sky.

Tezuka straightened from his squatting position holding Reika's face between his hands. "Trust me Reika. _I promised we'd win… and I don't break my promises…_ You just have to play like the way you play before… remember… this is not just your game… it's mine and his as well… this is our game." He said.

Syusuke's balled his fists. Raila held them, her eyes containing her emotions. "Fuji Syusuke, if you break now it'll be over." She murmured.

"I know… I know." Fuji replied.

* * *

They decided to leave their post, they didn't see Reika looked at their way at them holding hands. Reika spit out her drink.

"What the---?!" she roared.

Tezuka looked at her weirdly. "What?" he asked.

"I may be imagining things these past few days about Raila and Syusuke-kun's closeness… but I can not be mistaken. I saw them just now! Over there! Holding hands!" Reika said between gritted teeth while she pointed at the bushes.

Tezuka's eyes sharpened. "Really?" he asked.

"Is there a point in lying?" Reika asked back annoyed.

Silence Reigned. Tezuka took a deep breathe.

"It must be a plot." He concluded.

"The hell?! Well then… it's a very good one!" Reika muttered under her breath.

Tezuka pulled her. "Listen Reika, maintain your focus." He reminded her.

"Can you?! The girl--- I mean the _only_ girl you ever liked is lovey-dovey with another man?!" Reika reacted, giving hard emphasis on the world 'only'.

Tezuka sighed. He knew that when it comes to Fuji Syusuke, Reika has a tendency to short-circuit. In a way, she was right, there was a possibility that their focus wavered when they watched the two people whom they held close to their hearts doing a 'couple' act in front of them. Even he wasn't sure he's professional enough to withstand it. Then again, he is Tezuka Kunimitsu and being who he is comes with a huge amount of pride.

"I'd die trying Reika because I am not playing for myself but for the person I looked up too since we were young." Tezuka said. Reika stiffened.

"Did I make my point?" he asked. Reika nodded. However, Tezuka had this feeling that Reika wouldn't make it. Her attention will waver and she'll lose her concentration.

* * *

True to his prediction, Reika had been missing her focus and was acting based on her impulses, which was bad. 'Very bad' Tezuka thought. Although their pair was faring well he knew he was missing the beat with Reika. He's losing her over her jealousy and envy. He needs to do something or else all their hard work will be for nothing and Yuuki will be extremely disappointed with them… with him.

It was true that he personally could not contain his own jealousy, but as a professional player he must maintain his focus. Reika however, was an open book and cannot control her emotions which Fuji and Raila could exploit. At first, he thought those two were really into 'that' kind of relationship but the more Reika gets angry the sweeter they act, that gave him a hint and the attempt in pacifying Reika. However, Reika didn't catch his hints and continued to aggressively advance on the pair.

After missing the last shot Tezuka Kunimitsu lost it. His patience snapped. He pulled Reika roughly and slapped her. There was a series of gasps.

"Is this how you are going to play Reika? Is this the kind of game you want to show everyone?! To show _**him.**_" he asked angrily.

Reika wide eyed, stared at Kunimitsu. "Kuni-chan…"

"For once in your life… act your age! I won't be here forever to be your shield and be the absorber of your bad temper. Grow up!" he yelled.

Unable to hold back, Fuji Syusuke went to where Tezuka and Reika were presently arguing.

"Tezuka, you shouldn't have hurt her." He said calmly.

Tezuka looked at him fiercely. "Mind your own business Fuji," he muttered.

Fuji was shocked. Tezuka never showed anger this aggressively.

"Tezuka, Reika, change courts." Coach Ryuuzaki said.

Tezuka cursed under his breath. "Time out." He said and walked off of the court.

Fuji approached Reika. "Are you okay?" he asked, he was about to touch her when she slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me." Reika mumbled.

Syusuke's eyes widened instantly. Never in his life had he allow anyone to snap at him like that.

Raila caught him and pulled him to their side of court as Reika slumped her body on a bench, her face hidden under her towel.

After a few minutes, Reika stood up from her bench and walked over to Raila and Syusuke, both instantly tensed.

To their surprise, Reika smiled. "Gomen nasai, Honto ni Gomen nasai." She said bowing at them. Raila and Syusuke exchanged wary looks.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did… I am sorry. Syusuke-kun, thank you for worrying about me. I am fine. Kuni-chan was right. That play was not what I wanted to show all of you today. In the next half, I'll play seriously." Reika said with a smile.

She had begun to walk back to their courtside when she turned again and gave a "V" sign. "Oh! And Rai-chan… Let's make a bet… If Kuni-chan and I wins, you and Syusuke-kun will go out on a date with us. If you and Syusuke-kun wins… we'll do whatever you want us to do." Reika said cheerfully.

Raila stared at her in shocked silence leaving Fuji to respond. "Deal," he said. Reika's smile widened.

"Sealing a deal without informing me that is cheating Rei-ji…" Tezuka's familiar voice said from behind Reika, Reika yelped and jumped, laughing nervously like a child caught red handed.

Tezuka was drying his hair with a towel. When he removed it from his hair almost everyone gasped. Tezuka's hair was not in its usual neat style, rather it was wild and unruly... ever so slowly he removed his eyeglasses.

"How I hate contacts." He murmured. Reika giggled. "Tie my hair up," she said.

Adding to everyone's surprise, he smiled and carefully tied Reika's hair back. This time it was Raila and Syusuke's turn to feel jealous and envious, but as they planned they were determined not to show it.

Murmurs of how handsome Tezuka echoed around the court. They didn't even notice three foreign individuals watching from the stands.

Reika removed her jacket and cracked her knuckles. "Pay back time." She said, closing her eyes. Tezuka smiled, pulling her to him as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Raila dropped her racket. Syusuke nearly crushed his bottled water.

"Yuu-nii…" Reika mumbled, her eyes were shadowed.

The whistle to begin the second half was sounded. Raila and Syusuke kept up their charade but this time Reika was calm and her focus was solid. It was as if during the half time Reika and Tezuka changed into different people.

Their playing habits changed and both hadn't used their signature attacks. Reika was not using any of her counter strikes and Tezuka was not using his offensive attacks either. They rarely talked but their movements were extremely synchronized.

"Yuu-nii!" Reika screamed as she smashed the ball to Raila's position, Raila anticipated the attack and countered it using her spiral attack, smiling she knew Tezuka can never counter-back spiral. Raila's eyes widen to see Tezuka positioned himself at the back line and hit the ball with ease.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Tezuka smirked and combed his hair using his hand. "Too bad."

That shocked Raila. 'Tezuka never taunts his opponents'. "Did he just… am I mistaken or not… Tezuka Kunimitsu mocked me?" she asked aloud. Syusuke shrugged.

Reika jumped at Tezuka's back. "You scared me Yuu-nii!" she exclaimed.

"Gomen ne Rei-ji… your turn," he mumbled.

Reika nodded and jumped off his back. She prepared herself to serve the ball. She smiled and posed. "Ne…Syusuke-kun… _This ball will disappear_. You always say that line before you serve using the disappearing serve, don't you?" she said.

Syusuke gripped his racket tightly. 'What are you planning to achieve by imitating my move huh Rei-chin?' he thought.

Reika smirked. "Now, try to guess where this ball will land Syusuke-kun," she said, twisting the ball before serving it.

Before they knew it, the ball counted home. Reika and Tezuka earned six games to four. Making them the winner.

"Yatta! We won!" Reika cheered smiling widely. She turned to Raila and Syusuke.

"You both own us a date. Oh and Rai-chan… _I am not giving up Syusuke-kun._" She said before she got dragged by Tezuka to where their parents were.

"Papa! Did you see?! Did you see?!" Reika said happily.

A teary-eyed Masato Rei nodded. "Hai… I saw it Rei-ji… papa definitely saw it." He said patting, Reika's head, Reika hugged him tightly.

"I was able to play it again… papa… once again…" she cried.

Rei held his daughter tighter. "Yes, your brother would have been proud of you." He said.

"Yuuki-nii… I miss him so much…" she mumbled.

"I bet he misses you as much." Tezuka Kuniharu said. Reika looked at him and wiped her tears.

"I know uncle… I know." She said and hugged the older Tezuka.

"My… my… enough of that drama… I think these people deserve some explanation… they were quite taken aback when my son suddenly became less poised and a lot less stiff." Tezuka Ruriko said, referring to the open-mouthed members of the Seigaku tennis team. Tezuka snorted uncharacteristically.

Reika laughed nervously. Tezuka combed his hair and mumbled "Troublesome".

Masato Rei pulled out a picture out of his pocket and held it them. "Can you tell me what you see…" he said.

Most of the members crowded in on the picture. Eiji reacted first.

"ARA?! There was two Tezuka's!?!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't know you have a twin brother Tezuka-Buchou." Echizen said.

A nerve popped out of Reika's forehead. Tezuka sighed.

"Yeah, they look very much alike… where is he? Why isn't he here in Seigaku…?" Oishi asked.

"Are?! Reika's too small here!" Eiji exclaimed again.

"How cute!" the girls squealed. Two additional veins popped out of her forehead.

The older Masato coughed. "May I have it back?" he asked and took the picture away from Syusuke's inspection.

"There are no two Tezuka's. There is only one Tezuka Kunimitsu." He said.

"But the picture!" Momoshiro said.

Another vein popped. Reika clenched her fists.

"This is Tezuka Kunimitsu and the other one is…" Reika's angry voice cut him off.

"MASATO Yuuki… that guy is Masato Yuuki." She emphasized the surname Masato.

"A cousin?" Inui asked.

Reika glared at him. "NO!" she barked.

"Then… he is your brother?" Syusuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Reika exclaimed.

"No it's not." Everyone chorused. Tezuka sighed as well as the elders. Reika turned red from anger or embarrassment, no one was certain which.

Reika slumped and sulked. "That is insulting," she mumbled repeatedly.

Tezuka shook his head. "That does it… Reika enough sulking. Whether Yuuki and I looked alike or not… that won't change the fact that he is just my best friend and he is and will always be your brother." He said.

"Where is he?" Raila asked.

Everyone remained silent.

Reika stood up and dusted her uniform. "Dead." She answered.

"He died three years ago, in an accident together with my mother… on the day of one of my Nationals fight." She said emotionless.

"Sorry," Raila mumbled.

Reika shook her head. "Don't be… I had a wonderful match with a perfect photocopy of him today. Kuni-chan played Yuuki-nii's tennis play… our play." She said.

"You mean… that game?" Syusuke asked.

Reika smiled and nodded. "That's it! All explained. Ah! We still have to go on our dates!" she said skipping to the locker rooms.

Raila shook her head. "She sounds too happy." She murmured.

"Too happy for her own good." Tezuka said beside her. "I'll go change first." He said and left.

* * *

Masato Rei turned to Fuji and Raila. "I'll leave her in your care and Kunimitsu-kun as well. He tends to get depressed over Yuuki's death. Today is the anniversary of his death." He said.

Fuji and Raila exchanged looks and then bowed at the elder Masato. Tezuka's parents smiled and patted the two young kids.

"Tezuka likes Chinese foods and quiet places honey…" Tezuka's mom said to Raila.

"And he dislikes dark places the most," she murmured in Raila's ear.

"What are you telling Raila, mom…?" Tezuka asked as he returned, wearing his casual clothes already.

"Nothing special son… see you at home," his mom said and skipped to his father's side as they left the Seigaku grounds.

"Do not listen to my mom. She over reacts at times… pardon me… that's most of the time…" Tezuka said.

Raila laughed. "It's okay, I'll just go change." She said and left.

* * *

Tezuka and Fuji were now the last remaining people on the court. Tezuka didn't say a word. Fuji sighed and held out his hand, Tezuka eyed it weirdly.

"Congratulations," Fuji said with a smile.

Tezuka accepted his hand but he gripped it tightly. "I suggest you drop that face Fuji Syusuke. If you are angry with me, show it or say so… because I don't intend to work with a person who sees me as an obstruction." He said.

Fuji opened his eyes meeting Tezuka's cold gaze. "You never cease to amaze me Tezuka-Buchou… however; I want to make things clear… Reika is mine." He said.

Tezuka chuckled. "Threatened I see… well, I guarantee you I have no interest in Reika. Not in that way… nevertheless, I have a vow to keep. And not even you can stop me." He said.

"At least, I am sure you're not going to steal what I consider mine. If that is clear between us then we're good." Fuji said, his eyes closed again and his ever-present smile was back.

Tezuka smirked. "You are scary Fuji. Worry not. Though I have to warn you as well, mess not with what is mine and I shall not mess with what is yours." He said.

"Deal." Fuji agreed and excused himself to go change.

* * *

Tezuka eyed his hands. "Even though he's not that type, he knows how to grip." He said. "Yuuki, I think you just gave me a headache." He mumbled again.

"Who are you talking with?" Raila asked as she approached Tezuka.

Tezuka shook his head. "No one…" he replied.

They were walking side by side when Raila spoke up.

"You did great today. I didn't expect you to play that way…" Raila said.

"Thank you. Your play was amazing as well." Tezuka said.

"So, Reika's brother is your best friend… Yuuki… what a nice name… it means courage and bravery right?" she asked.

"Yes." Tezuka replied, looking at Raila.

"I definitely saw Yuuki then, within you and Reika during the game. Both of you are ferocious and brave. I envy that kind of emotion. I wasn't brave enough to play that kind of game." She said.

"Is that why you wavered at the last second? You could have returned Reika's serve if you didn't hesitate. Reika purposely minimized the impact of the last serve." Tezuka said.

"That is why I didn't return it." Raila said. "I didn't want to win just because both you and Reika gave us a handicap which is unfair because the first half became a handicap game. If we didn't play dirty Reika's game would be solid and we wouldn't be able to play our game." She admitted.

"Wrong. You and Syusuke just made use of the weakness we were freely showing you, that is how you play a game seriously. Play it both body and mind." Tezuka said.

"You sound like an old man." Raila pointed out, Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

They reached the children's park.

"Kidding." Raila said. "Honestly, when I saw you snap. I said to myself. '_I'd rather lose than (__to)__ see you break__',_" she said.

Tezuka smiled. "I promised Reika we'd win… just like how I promised Yuuki I'd take his place until Reika's wounds were healed." He admitted.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much already? It's been years since he died and Reika's grown up already." Raila asked.

"You think?" Tezuka asked back.

"What do you mean?" Raila asked again as they sat on one of the park benches.

"The truth… Reika never accepted Yuuki's death. All her smiles and cheerfulness was just to hide what she truly feels. The guilt of causing her mother and only brother's death was eating her up." Tezuka said as he sat beside her.

"It's not her fault. Reika said it was an accident." Raila countered.

"Accident that would never have happened if she didn't force her mother and Yuuki to watch her Nationals game." Tezuka said.

Raila was speechless. Tezuka looked up at the sky. "By the time I arrived at the hospital Aunt Yukiko was already dead while Yuuki was on his deathbed. He begged me to go see Reika's game on his behalf because Reika promised the championship medal for him. It broke my heart that even at that moment all he could think of was Reika. I wanted to blame Reika for being so self-centered but what Yuuki told me struck me like lightning." Tezuka narrated.

"What did Yuuki tell you?" Raila asked.

"He loved Reika more than life itself. That Reika's smile was his life. As long as Reika was smiling, he'd live on." Tezuka said. "That is when he made me promise that I'd take his place in taking care of his little sister because Reika could not live without her big brother. Reika was Yuuki's life as well as Yuuki was Reika's." he added.

"You mean to say…" Raila muttered.

"Reika clings to me not because she likes me romantically… she clings to me because she sees her brother in me, she stick to me as she holds to life. And until she finds her new life, someone who can make her whole again I'll have to keep my vow to Yuuki." Tezuka said.

"Are you not tired?" Raila asked.

"No, it's my choice. Besides, I am not sure if I could stand without Reika's annoying self around. Just like Yuuki, I hold Reika in my heart as the sister I never had." He admitted. "But please, do not tell her… I don't want her blackmailing me," he added.

Raila laughed. "Reika sure knows how to bring out the emotions in you Tezuka." She said.

"You are wrong. I never told Reika anything or showed her too much of what I feel. In fact, you are the only one I have shared my feelings with." Tezuka said.

Raila stiffened and blushed.

"I love Reika as a sister, but that doesn't mean I cannot love someone else romantically. It's just a matter of time before I let go of Reika since I found a really annoying and scary man who wants to take my sister on all by himself." He said with a smile.

Raila didn't respond. She just remained silent as she looked up at the sky.

"Raila…" Tezuka called.

"Hmmm?" Raila responded.

"Thank you," Tezuka said as he bent down to kiss her cheek, but Raila moved her head. "For wh--?!" their lips met and Raila's eyes widened. Tezuka smiled and pulled Raila closer to deepen the kiss.

'Oh well…' Raila thought and succumbed to Tezuka's kiss.

* * *

"Wha! Look at that! Sugoi!" Reika mused as she looked around the carnival on her date with Syusuke. Syusuke watched her amusedly.

"Ne Syusuke-kun… can we ride that Ferris wheel?" she asked.

"Whatever you wish," Syusuke replied.

"Oh! I want to ride that one as well!" Reika pointed at the boat like ride. "And that one!" she said, referring to the rollercoaster.

"You sure are energetic, even after your vigorous training with Tezuka." Syusuke said.

Reika nearly tripped but Syusuke caught her in time. "Careful," he mumbled.

Reika laughed nervously as Syusuke patted her head. "Worry not my cute angel. I am here to make sure you are enjoying every second of this night." He said.

Reika smiled and blushed.

They rode the Ferris wheel first, the view was spectacular. As Reika watched the lights below from the top of the wheel, she smiled.

"Yuuki-nii used to bring me here… and I use to fear heights but when I am with him I fear nothing." She said.

"How about now? Are you scared?" Syusuke asked.

Reika shook her head. "Amazingly not." She replied and smiled at the tensai.

"That's good to hear." He said.

"Ne Syusuke-kun… about you and Rai-chan." She asked nervously.

"Nothing is going on between me and Raila. I wouldn't want Tezuka hunting my head." He said.

Reika remained silent. "So Kuni-chan was right, it's all just a plot a play to ruin my play… hidoi…" she mumbled.

Syusuke scooted nearer to Reika and pulled her to sit beside him. "It's not what you think… I didn't… we didn't mean to play dirty. We just didn't have a choice. Either we lose outright or we played the way we did." He explained.

"You want to win that badly?" Reika asked, looking into his eyes.

Syusuke saw emotions swimming in those green eyes. Caressing her face, he closed his eyes. "_No… It doesn't matter if I win or lose as long as I've got you with me__,__"_ he thought, and when he opened them again he stared directly into Reika's eyes.

He saw Reika blushed prettily. 'No wonder Tezuka is overly protective of you… you're too open for your own good.' He thought.

Giving her a kiss on the forehead then on the tip of her nose he smiled at her. "As long as I've got you where I want you to be… beside me… nothing matters." He said. He was about to close the gap between them when their ride halted. Syusuke sighed and just gave Reika a hug.

"Let's go and ride that boat thing you were pointing at." He said. Reika squealed and jumped happily out of the ride.

During their ride in the swaying anchor, Reika screamed her heart out. Syusuke held her tightly and watch in amusement. What interested him more than any ride was the myriad of emotions that swam through Reika's eyes through out the day.

Reika clutched Syusuke's hands in front of the rollercoaster. "I think, I changed my mind, let's not ride that thing anymore… that boat thing scared the hell out of me already…" She said.

Syusuke laughed. "Don't worry, I am right beside you." He assured her. Noticing that Reika still looked unsure Syusuke gripped her hand tighter.

"You trust me don't you?" he asked.

Reika nodded.

Syusuke pinched her nose. "Then let's ride it. I am sure you'll love the feeling" he said.

"Alright…" she mumbled in agreement.

In a few minutes, they were already seated on the rollercoaster and Reika was shaking like a leaf. Syusuke smiled, he knew exactly what would calm his angel. He held her hands between his. "Relax," he muttered.

Reika nodded. As the safety belt was secured the ride began. Reika clutched Syusuke's hand tighter.

Syusuke smiled. "Rei-chin" he called her. Reika looked at him with a forced smile. He chuckled, kissing her forehead then the tip of her nose, she blushed and blinked.

"Close your eyes..." he mumbled. Reika obeyed and closed her eyes.

As the ride began to accelerate Reika could feel her stomach clench in fear. 'Scary,' she thought. But as she felt Syusuke's kiss it felt like all her fears disappeared. Especially when he ordered her to close her eyes. She thought that Syusuke just wanted to help her ease her fear, she didn't expect him to kiss her lips next. She was about to open her eyes but Syusuke held her neck and mumbled in her ears. "Don't open your eyes… just feel it."

Syusuke felt Reika relax into his kiss and driven by need and want he kissed her deeply. Lovingly. 'I might not have said anything yet… but through this… let me share my feelings with her… _Reika_.' He thought.

Reika didn't know which was more scary… the rollercoaster ride or her emotions at that moment. Emotions and feelings only a certain tensai named Fuji Syusuke could evoke in her. She didn't know how long they were kissing, the next thing she knew the crowd roared in cheers.

They parted ways and watched the ride slow down. Reika blushed red as Syusuke's smile widened. As they descended from the ride silence reigned, but it was a comfortable silence with their hands still clasped together.

"Hungry?" Syusuke asked.

Reika shook her head. "Aunt Ruriko and Papa will prepare dinner for us." She said.

"Want to go home?" he asked, Reika looked unsure. Syusuke patted her head. "We can always go out." He said. Reika smiled and nodded.

As they reached Reika's and Tezuka's residence, which were side by side, Syusuke pulled Reika into a kiss and hugged her tightly.

"I haven't congratulated you for winning. This is my reward for you. You played well. I love seeing you play, more so if you are playing with me." He muttered.

"_I love the way you look at me when I play__,_" Reika mumbled.

Syusuke chuckled. "How true… how true." He murmured.

Reika blushed and pulled away from him. "Next time, I'll take you to meet Yuuki-nii, he'll be happy to meet you." She said.

Syusuke smiled weirdly. "I wonder… the surrogate seems to dislike me what about the original?" He said.

"Huh?" Reika asked.

"Forget it. Go in already, they might be waiting up for you. Good night." Syusuke said.

"Good night! I had fun tonight." Reika said and then entered her house.

Syusuke turned to the person leaning against the wall beside him. "Good evening Tezuka-Buchou." He said.

"You sure are a fast worker Fuji. Be careful not to get nicked, it would be _very_ painful." He said.

Syusuke smiled. "Thank you for the advise, but I beg to differ… I wasn't as fast as you think I am… if I were that fast as you said, I would have acted before and not just today… how long has it been since Reika fell for me? Years ago right? And it took me only now to realize that… so I therefore conclude, I am not that fast. However, in your case… well that is… _fast_." He said.

Tezuka snorted. "Don't think this is over Fuji, Reika is still young. You might have my approval today, but I cannot assure you that Yuuki will approve as well." He said and bid Syusuke good night.

Syusuke smiled while watching Tezuka enter his house. He flipped his mobile phone open and opened a Multi-media message he received a few hours ago from where Tezuka and Raila were kissing.

"How true… this is not over Buchou…" he said and left with a final glance at Reika's room.

"Good night my lovely angel," he murmured.

**THE END!**

Author's NOTE:

The end at last! LOL. My POT fic update for "The Prince of my Heart Series". May I remind the readers that these fics are all one shots, some stories might be intertwined but not exact continuations. And some information is different from the previous fics. Like the BONUS fic where I killed Reika, but then she was alive in the next chapter, that is because the stories are unrelated. S**ome are but not ALL. **I say this because the next POT fic I will write will have different set of plot than this series of one shots. The next story will contain alternate universe or OCCness. *smiles*


	13. Memories of the Forgotten Play

**Memories of the Forgotten Play**

**N**ational Tournament is just around the corner. Tension between region representatives has risen up the notch. The last game was between Rikkaidai and Seishun Gakuen, which ended with a close win for Seigaku. This secured a place for the Seigaku male tennis team in the Nationals. However, because of that, the expectations for the Female Seigaku team to win has increased and become almost unbearable for the team.

"Six games to four, Masato wins." Rin declared at the end of the match game.

"Yosh! You did well Fuku-Buchou!" Seito cheered, giving Reika a bottle of water.

"Arigatoo…" Reika muttered as she slumped on the bench.

"Ne Masa-chan, I've got new data from your game today, do you want to review it?" Miyuki asked, her eyeglasses glinting maliciously.

Reika smiled and shook her head. "Some other time Miyuki-chan… I still have three more games lined up." Reika said.

"But!" Miyuki whined.

"That's enough Reika… it won't do you any good if you keep pushing yourself to your limits. Listen to Miyuki and you might find other ways to improve your games." Raila said.

Reika smiled. "Wakarimashita." She replied. "You should heed your own advice Rai-chan…" Reika added.

**R**aila nodded and turned around to walk towards the gate when all of a sudden she felt nauseous. Her footing swayed and she would have hit the fence if Tezuka hadn't caught her in time.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Raila covered her mouth. She felt like throwing up, her vision started to blur.

"Rai-chan!" she heard Reika on her side.

"Captain?!" The other girls were hovering over them, she tried to speak but her vision started to darken.

"What's happening to her Kuni-chan?" Reika asked worriedly.

"Wakaranai… it's better if I bring her to the infirmary." She heard Tezuka reply before everything blacked out.

"**S**tress and over-fatigue. No need to worry, with complete rest and proper nutrition she'll get better in no time." Raila heard the doctor say. She saw three outlines behind the infirmary's curtain divider. Due to her still hurting head, she could not distinguish who were there.

"I see…" a male voice said. Raila immediately recognized his voice. 'Tezuka,' she thought.

"Maybe it's better if we let Rai-chan have her rest at our place Kuni-chan, that way we can be sure she really gets proper rest and nourishment." Raila smiled. She'd recognize that voice anywhere… 'It's Reika,' she thought.

"She can stay at my place as well Tezuka… Raila lives alone in her apartment and we can never be sure of what she does when she's left alone." This time, it was Ryuuzaki-sensei's voice.

"I understand Ryuuzaki-sensei… but I must not put additional responsibility on you… training Sakuno is already taking up most of your personal time. This time, we will take responsibility. I have to agree with Reika, in our place we can be sure of Raila's well being. We have our entire family to help look after her." Tezuka said.

Raila's eyes snapped open. 'They are taking me to their home?!?' she thought. Her cheeks heated instantly. 'NO way!' she mentally screamed. Her head pounded in pain. 'Argh!' She closed her was too much and she found herself drifting back to sleep.

'Uso da yo…'

**T**ezuka carried Raila into one of the vacant rooms in his home. His mother immediately attended to them when they arrived. Reika explained the situation and his mother agreed instantly. It's been three years since Reika started living with them. Her father re-married and left Reika in their care.

Tezuka's family was very close friends of Reika's family before her mother and brother got into an accident that killed them both. From then on Reika turned to them for support since her father after mourning for almost a year found another love, re-married and left her.

Kunimitsu couldn't blame Masato-san, it's painful to lose your family. However, to abandon your only daughter to start anew is something unforgivable. Reika did not need to worry about financial matters since her mother, who was a former actress and heir of a multi-millionaire family, left a large trust fund in her name.

Reika grew up with them. Her brother, Masato Yuuki, was his best friend who shared the same passion as him in tennis. Even now, whenever he plays tennis he remembered Yuuki.

Yuuki was not an ordinary tennis player. It was he who devised the famous moves: 'Tezuka Zone' and the 'Zero Shiki Drop Shot'. He owed it to Yuuki. It was because of him that he is the kind of player he is now.

Three years ago Reika really didn't play tennis that much. She played tennis just to spar with her older brother Yuuki as her passion lay in martial arts. She was a latent Ryu Kasshin student. However, after the accident Reika stopped taking martial arts classes and chose to focus on tennis.

He can still remember it as if it was just yesterday. How Reika cried in the middle of the storm while playing tennis alone, screaming for Yuuki to come back and play with her. From then on, Tezuka vowed to take Yuuki's place until the time Reika was ready to face reality again.

And watching Raila sleep brought back that protective instinct in him. Something about her made him want to protect her. He had been thinking about her for a while now… how much her presence was affecting him and his games, in a good way.

Raila and Reika are total opposites, Reika is outspoken while Raila is reserved, like him. Yet the overflowing desire to protect Raila was brewing inside him. He sighed. There was no use comparing his feelings for Raila and his adopted sister. They were similar at the same time different.

Raila moaned and turned to the other side of the bed. He smiled. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps…' he thought.

Tezuka didn't notice Reika grinning beside him.

"Hmmm… Kuni-chan is smiling… I wonder why…?" Reika taunted him with a smile. Tezuka ignored her and moved aside giving Reika access to place the clean clothes for Raila on the bedside.

"Ne Kuni-chan… these past few days… I noticed how you stare at Rai-chan… do you like her?" Reika asked.

"Hn"

Reika giggled. "Fine, don't answer me… action speaks louder than words." She said.

Tezuka remained silent. Reika turned to him and smiled.

"If you are worried about me… don't be… its high-time you got yourself a girlfriend." She said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Watch over Raila, I'll go get cleaned up." Tezuka said and left the room.

He didn't see Reika sigh and eye Raila in concern or hear Reika murmur: _'Gomen nasai Kuni-chan… it's my fault that you __think that you__ have to hold back what you truly feel.' _

**R**eika arranged Raila's comforter to keep her warm. Winter was coming so is the Nationals Tournament. She can understand the pressure Raila is going through… during middle school, she watched her brother Yuuki toss and turn in his bed whenever an important match was coming up. She knew that Yuuki didn't only feel pressure but excitement as well. He loved tennis. That was why when Yuuki died she held tennis in her heart. She will play her best. For Yuuki.

As she watched Raila sleep she thought of the first time she met Raila; it was nine months ago at the opening ceremony of the new school year. Her first impression of Raila was mostly negative. Raila had this aura of anonymity in her and she was aloof to most of their schoolmates.

However, that impression worsened when she joined the female tennis club due to Yalen's nonstop persuasion. Raila was not just mysterious but also a self-centered and cold bitch that was talented and yet has no heart.

When Raila was elected as captain of the tennis team, she could not accept it. She thought _'How could an easy-going bitch like her take over the sports her brother love so dearly__?'_ She might have the talent for the game, but she has no heart for it.

She can still remember the day she challenged her in a match. A match that she was sure was written in Seigaku's book of history, the match that put her life in danger.

_Reika ran faster. Today is the day she declared war __on__ Raila. The day she challenged the female tennis prodigy __in__ a duel. Tezuka, her surrogate brother warned her of her foolishness but she didn't listen. She wanted justice for the sport her brother Yuuki adored so much. She__ was __not going to let a l__aid-back__ girl __like __Raila lead their team to its doom._

_She kept running until the street crossing__ and__ because of the need to make it on time she didn't pay attention to the stoplight __when she__ crossed the street. A fast approaching car partially hit her. The impact had thrown her to the other side of the street, people started gathering around her. Her body fe__lt__ like exploding. Her head __was__ spinning. __Someone__ offered to bring her to the hospital but she refused and told them she__ was __fine. _

_The thought of making it in time for her match __was__ her priority. She didn't pay attention to the aching of her body and continued __on__ her way to the tennis court. They had their match. She, Masato Reika showed Okami Raila the real meaning of tennis and its importance to the people playing it. She gave her everything to that game despite of the injury she__ was__ nursing._

_It's true that Raila is a talented player but without a heart that loves the sports, she can never truly win a game._

_By the end of the match, Reika proved Raila her point and she opened a locked door in the girl's hear__t. D__uring the game, she felt Raila __truly __took __it __seriously._

_However, because of the serious injury she acquired from the accident__ sh__e collapsed before the referee announce__d __who the winner __was__._

_Three days after, she woke up in a hospital bed. She found Raila __asleep __sitting beside her._

_She might have received a mouth- full of lectures from her aunt, Tezuka's mother and the fearful wrath of Tezuka. Yet in the end, she gained Raila's friendship._

"How is she?" Tezuka asked upon entering the room.

"Asleep. We shouldn't bother her, let's get out of here" Reika said, standing up dragging Tezuka out of the room.

**R**aila felt good, too good to be true. Her mind was calm and her entire body relaxed. She remembered her weird dream. She saw Tezuka or someone who looks exactly like Tezuka minus the annoying eyeglasses and overly neat hairstyle. She never in her wildest imagination would think that the real Tezuka would do what the dream Tezuka did. He smiled and laughed!

Weirdly, she can clearly remember her dream. _She__ was__ sitting in a flowery meadow__,__ then dream Tezuka spoke besides her taking her by surprise. _

_"Beautiful aren't they?" dream Tezuka asked._

_Raila nodded._

_Dream Tezuka sat beside her. "It's been a while since I last had someone visit me here…" he sai__d,__ his eyes stared __of into the distance__._

_Then he turned to her, he smiled. "I am glad you met them." He said._

_"Huh?" she asked him._

_"Nothing." He replied._

_"What's wrong with you Tezuka… you're not the type who always smil__es__ and feel__s__ comfortable with others… is this because I am just dreaming?" Raila asked the dream Tezuka._

_Dream Tezuka stared at her weirdly then burst out laughing. He held his side while laughing hysterically._

_"I therefore conclude that you've gone insane in my dreams Tezuka__,"__ she commented._

_Dream Tezuka paused in his laughter before laughing non-stop again._

_"You're hopeless…" Raila muttered__, __looking away from him._

_Dream Tezuka's laughter subsided he sat straight. "I see… he hasn't change at all… That idiot… how about cute little Reika? How is she?" he asked._

_Raila looked at him weirdly again. "Since when did--? Oh well--- She may__be__ little__,__ but for you to call her 'cute', are you really alright?" she asked while checking his temperature._

_Dream Tezuka smiled again. Raila felt her heart skip a beat._

_"I'll take that as she's fine…" he said__, __still smiling at her._

_"Ah-- yeah…" Raila answered._

_The dream Tezuka turned his gaze __back__ into the __distance__. He ha__d __this forlorn look __on his face__ again._

_"Hey, are you alright?" Raila asked him._

_Dream Tezuka turned his gaze to her and smiled, but this time his smile didn't reach his eyes._

_"I am fine… but it would be better if they could be free from me… and my memories… I don't want to watch them suffer anymore…" he said._

_Raila looked confused. _

_Dream Tezuka smiled genuinely at her. "Please help them." he said._

_"Who? Help who?" she asked._

_"I want them to go back… back to who they used to be…" dream Tezuka said as he fade__d__ away._

_"Hey! Who are talking about? And what do you mean who they used to be… hey! Tezuka!" Raila called after the __now ghostly image__._

"**R**aila, wake up… wake up." A familiar voice called out. She opened her eyes to see Tezuka hovering at her. 'Are?! Did I fell asleep again?' she thought. She looked at Tezuka and saw he was wearing his PJ's and from the looks of it, he just got out of bed.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu…" she muttered his name, trying her best to sit up.

"You were having a bad dream." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Raila couldn't help but smirk at his self-confidence.

"Here… take this and go back sleep." Tezuka muttered, helping her into a sitting position. He held a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you." Raila muttered drinking the tea, after which she made a sour face.

"That's gross… it tastes like dirt." She commented.

She heard rather than saw Tezuka chuckle. "Go back to sleep." He said.

Tezuka was leaving when Raila tugged his sleeve. "Ne, do you by any chance… have a twin brother?" Raila asked.

She watched Tezuka looked confused and lost before he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll take that as a no…" Raila said.

"What gave you the idea that I have a brother… moreover, a twin… having Reika as a "_sibling_" is a headache already… having another sibling, a real blood at that, might drive me insane." He said.

Raila laughed slightly. "Forget it." She said before she closed her eyes. 'It's impossible. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the only one. Annoying as he is… but he will always be the headstrong Seigaku Male Tennis Team's Captain.' She thought. Her head began pounding again. 'Not again.' She thought as sleep dragged her eyelids close.

**R**eika ran past her schoolmates, she'd be late for her next class. 'Mou! This is Kuni-Chan's fault she didn't wake me up on time! Argh!' she thought as she dashed towards her second class.

As the bell rang Reika slid her classroom's door open. "SAVE!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Masato-san?" their class representative asked.

Reika bowed repeatedly at him. "Gomen nasai iinchou! Honto ni Gomen nasai…" she said.

"For what?" their class rep. asked.

"EH?!" Reika exclaimed.

"Tezuka-Sempai was here this morning and told sensei that you'd come late because you are attending to something important this morning." He said.

"O-Oh? He did---?" Reika murmured.

"Tezuka-Sempai is really good looking… you are so lucky Masato-san…" one of her female classmates said and then the rest followed. Reika sighed and went to her seat, throwing her bag on top of her desk she then slouched in her seat.

"Rei-chin!" someone called from the window beside her. Reika nearly fell off her chair when she turn and found Eiji standing in one of the branches of the tree outside.

"Eiji-Sempai!" she exclaimed.

"Cheese!" Eiji said with a victory smile.

Most of her classmates turned to her and saw Eiji on the tree branch. The girls squealed and opened the other windows to see him. "Kikumaru-Sempai!"

"What are you doing there Eiji-Sempai?!" Reika asked bewildered.

"Studying!" Eiji said proudly. "Ne Fuji?" the hyperactive acrobatic player turned his head upwards to a higher branch. Reika followed his gaze and found Fuji Syusuke on the top branch of the tree reading.

"Fuji-kun?! What the--?!" Reika was speechless.

Fuji smiled down at her. "Konnichi wa Rei-chin… the view here is beautiful…" he said.

"Hah?!" Reika asked.

Fuji just gave her another smile. Reika turned back to Eiji and found him jumping from one branch to another. Reika shook her head.

"Oh ya! Aren't you a bit too early for courting Fuji-Sempai?" Momoshiro asked from the seat behind Reika. The girls in their class moaned in defeat.

Reika lost her balance and nearly slipped out the window if not for Momo's grip on her collar.

"Careful now Masato… You don't want to spend the National tournament in the hospital, do you?" he asked.

"Che! Let go you chicken head! Mou! Stop teasing already." She whined.

Momoshiro smirked.

Reika sighed before she went back to her seat after waving goodbye to Fuji who went back to reading his textbook.

It was already dismissal and Reika was late again. She took too long cleaning and forgot their early afternoon practice for the National Tournament. She arrived at the court to find her teammates fighting with Raila.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Fuku-Buchou!" they exclaimed.

"Raila-Buchou won't listen to us and wanted to have a practice match." Miyuki complained.

"She even threatened to remove us on the regular's line up if we don't fight her." Seito seconded.

Reika sighed heavily. 'Talk about stubbornness,' she thought. She turned to the sitting and silent Raila. "Do you have any thing to say Rai-chan?" she asked.

"None… I just want a match game." She said.

Reika raised an eyebrow. "Fine. If you want it that way… Yalen! Give Raila her racket." She said.

Yalen looked surprised. "WHAT?!?" she exclaimed.

"I said---" Reika was about to repeat what she said when Yalen stopped her.

"I heard what you said---" she said.

"Then what are you waiting for… give it to her…" Reika said.

"But…" Yalen said unsure.

Reika turned to Yelan. "Move!" she said.

"H-Hai…" Yalen's twin sister said as she ran to get Raila's tennis racket.

After a few minutes, Yelan came back with Raila's tennis racket. "Here," she said.

"Thank you," Raila said, grabbing it from her.

"Get up," Reika said as she headed towards the serving line.

"Fuku-Buchou!" Yalen exclaimed.

"What do you want Yalen? Do you want to play with her?" Reika asked annoyed.

"But the doctor said…" she reasoned out.

Reika snorted. "If the patient won't listen to her doctor why should I?" she said.

Yalen shut her mouth. Everyone did.

They know better. When Raila is in one of her bratty moods, it takes another… they should say _**more**_ bratty person to deal with her. And Reika is the _**perfect**_ person for that role.

Raila stood in her defensive position. Reika grinned before launching a fast serve. Raila barely caught and return the ball, Reika grinned wider.

"Loosing your touch… Ms. Genius?" Reika taunted Raila.

Raila narrowed her eyes. "You wish." She said and countered Reika's shot. Raila winced at the balls heaviness. 'Such power,' she thought.

Reika returned Raila's shot with a heavy ball that resulted partial losing of both Raila's body and hand balance.

"You were saying?" Reika asked with a smirk.

Raila tried standing up but her head started spinning. "Argh" she muttered, clutching her head in pain.

Reika walk towards her, grabbing Raila's hand to help her stand up. "That is what you get if you don't follow doctor's instructions." She said.

"As if you do…" Raila countered weakly.

"You and I are two different cases. My body is stronger than yours is, now… don't argue. You need rest and rest is what you will be having. NO EXCUSES. Period." Reika said.

"You sound like a nagging mother." Raila joked.

"Do you want to crawl back home?" Reika warned. Raila smirked.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked as he approached the tennis court.

"Ask this hardheaded patient of yours." Reika said.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "The only hardheaded person I know is you." He said.

Reika's eyebrow twitched. "NANI?!" she burst out. Raila winced.

Tezuka sighed and assisted Raila away from Reika. "You are too noisy Reika." He said.

Reika growled. Tezuka smirked. "Go back to the court. Your next match will be your last." He said.

"Huh?" Reika asked.

"Masato Reika," a voice from behind called Reika. She turned sharply as she recognized that voice. And true to her instinct, Fuji Syusuke was standing behind her.

"Fuji-kun?" she asked.

Raising his tennis racket, Fuji cracked his eyes open. "It's time for your real match," he said.

Reika's eyes widen. "Masaka…"

**F**uji Syusuke adored her. Since the first time he saw her on that rainy day in the cactus plantation and on the day she first entered Seigaku's grounds. Everything about her amused him. From her childish innocence to her incomparable passion to tennis. Of course, he knew that she fell for him at first sight as well, judging from the blush on her face the day he reminded her of their first 'date' as strangers.

But that is not what entertained him the most. It was her unbelievably cute personality when she was being cornered. He enjoyed watching the widening and narrowing of her eyes as they change as per her emotions, the cute blush on her face as it went from embarrassment and anger, her mood swings and her uncontrollable temper. It was simply enjoyable.

"Ready?" he asked.

Reika remained rooted on her place. "Uso da yo…" she murmured.

"Uso ja nai… Reika-chin…" Fuji said smiling.

Reika blinked rapidly. "…"

"Scared?" he asked.

That snapped Reika out of her reverie. Fuji inwardly smiled wider. 'Too easy,' he thought.

"Why would I be?" she asked defensively.

"Then let's play." Fuji said.

Reika's eyes narrowed. Walking to her previous seat, she got her racket and walked back to the court. "Get on with it!" She muttered, gripping her racket tightly.

Fuji smiled innocently. "As you wish… my lady." He said.

**T**ezuka decided to bring Raila to the locker rooms when she stopped him. He looked at her with confusion.

"I want to watch their match." Raila said.

Tezuka wanted too… but Raila needed to be handled with care. "Dame," he replied.

"Onegai Tezuka… this might be the only time I get to see Reika and Fuji fight, seriously." Raila said, gripping his jacket.

"You need to rest." Tezuka said sternly.

"Silly, I didn't say I'll fight right? All I want is to watch their game." Raila said with a smile.

Tezuka sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

Raila smiled wider. Tezuka lifted Raila from the ground and carried her bridal style.

"OI!" Raila complained.

"You'll let me carry you or you'll stay in the locker room." he said. That rendered Raila speechless.

They passed some of the members and didn't escape from their teasing.

Arriving at the court area Tezuka was not surprised to find a large group of spectators watching the on-going match between Fuji and Reika.

"So you've come back to watch their game." Oishi said from beside them. Tezuka let Raila down while still somewhat supporting her.

"I cannot miss this chance to see who would win between the two. Fuji has all the advantages, mainly because Reika is generally weak when it comes to him… but will Reika's passion to win tennis bring her victory?" Raila said.

"The game has just began and we cannot say for sure who will win if they both play seriously." Tezuka said.

Oishi agreed as Raila remained silent, later other male regulars who finished their matches against the female regulars came to watch the game.

Reika gritted her teeth, Fuji was manipulating her. He's playing with her mind, she knew it, and yet she could not stop him. 'Curse it!' she thought as she hit the shot Fuji threw to her. Due to her lack of concentration, she accidentally hit a lob.

"Shimatta!" Reika muttered, her eyes widening.

Fuji's smile widens. "Got you." He said before smashing the ball in front of her.

"30-0" Sakuno declared.

Reika cursed under her breath. She's letting him get the best of her. 5-3. 'No way!' she thought.

"Ne Reika… I don't mind you day dreaming about me, but please take me seriously when we are playing." Fuji said still wearing his famous smile.

Reika tripped over her feet and landed on her shin. "Itai!" she whined.

There was a series of laughter from the watching crowd. Reika glared at Fuji. "Who says I am day dreaming about you freak!" Reika said.

"Oh? Fighting back?" Fuji asked.

Reika stood up dusting herself. "Fine, if you want it that way. An eye for an eye… a tooth for a tooth… you asked for this Fuji Syusuke-kun…" Reika warned.

Fuji smirked. "Scary," he muttered.

"You should be." Reika said smiling. Then, all of a sudden, Reika took off her Seigaku jacket revealing a body hugging tank top with low-neck line accenting her curves and hips.

Eiji, Momoshiro and Echizen whistled. "Talk about aggressiveness." Echizen said.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "What is that brat thinking? Fuji is not that easy." He said.

"You'll never know Tezuka…" Inui said. Oishi, Kawamura, Raila and Yalen who's now standing beside Oishi turned to him.

Inui closed his record book. "If you have that kind of body. It would make any man's mind go blank." He said.

Miyuki smack him with her own record book. "Pervert!" she exclaimed.

The others smiled looking back at the court.

Reika positioned herself at the service line.

"Eh?! It's not Reika-Sempai's turn to serve… but why is she at the service line?" Horio asked.

"Fuji will use his disappearing serve." Inui said.

"It's useless…" Fuji said and served.

Reika smiled flipping her hair. "Don't underestimate a woman's instinct." She said, returning the shot with a return ace.

That surprised Fuji. 'Must be coincidence…' he thought.

Reika smiled. "Ne Fuji-kun… do you know what my martial arts classmates used to call me?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Fuji didn't reply and positioned himself for another serve.

Reika closed her eyes smiling. "Come," she said.

Fuji released his disappearing serve Reika held her racket tightly and waited for the chance to counter the serve. Before they knew it. Reika slammed the ball back to Fuji's court with a power shot.

Reika opened her eyes. "Luck doesn't strike twice…" she said.

Fuji wiped his sweat smiling widely. "Omoshiroi…" he said.

Reika smiled. "Thank you." She replied.

The next serve Reika returned, but this time Fuji was able to catch and return it resulting in a back and forth rally.

"Whoa! Reika-Sempai is really on fire." Echizen said.

Momoshiro nodded. Eiji smiled. "And so is Fuji." He said.

"Yeah," Oishi agreed.

"6-5, Fuji leads, match point!" Sakuno said.

Breathing hard, Reika gripped her racket. 'I won't lose…' she thought.

It's Fuji's turn to serve again, Reika raised a hand. "Time out!" she called.

"Ah--okay…" Sakuno said.

Reika walked back to her bench and tied her hair. She went back to the baseline. She gave a nod to Fuji and Sakuno.

"Let's begin. Fuji-Sempai to serve." Sakuno announced.

Fuji served the ball. Reika aggressively returned it.

"Fuji-kun… watch your back." Reika said.

Fuji halted on his moves looking weirdly at Reika.

Then before he knew it, Reika had shot back.

"Game Masato, six games all. Tie breaker." Sakuno called.

Fuji straightened and looked back at the ball. 'It seems like Reika's movements were faster than before. I expect her to lose stamina but it seems like it is I who's loosing my energy.' He thought.

"Chigau…" Reika said cutting Fuji's train of thoughts, he turned to her.

"It's not you who's slowing down… it's me who's getting faster." Reika said.

Fuji stared at her.

"I'll ask you again Fuji-kun… do you want to know in what name I am called before I became a tennis player" Reika said.

"What?" Fuji asked.

"Ryu Kasshin's…" Reika murmured. "Black Rose…" she finished in unison with Tezuka.

"**B**lack Rose?" Raila asked.

"EH?! Did she say Ryu Kasshin…?! I've heard of that before." Momoshiro said.

They turned to him. "It's a martial arts style that use swords together with body flexibility and speed. Moreover, to be called a Black Rose in a Ryu Kasshin style, meaning you are the best in all aspects. Heart, mind, body and soul." He explained.

Raila turned to Tezuka. "You know about this?" she asked.

Tezuka didn't say a word.

"You do." Raila concluded.

"Reika is not originally a tennis player. She was a martial arts expert at the age of 12." He said.

"Then why did she start playing tennis?" Raila asked.

This time Tezuka didn't reply and closed his eyes.

Reika held her racket like a sword. "Don't hold back Fuji-kun… I don't intend to lose to you." She said.

"I am glad we feel the same way." Fuji said and served again running to the base line.

"I told you before Fuji-kun watch your back." Reika said striking back.

"I don't make the same mistake twice." Fuji said returning the ball. Another rally.

"You're stubborn aren't you Fuji-kun… but…" Reika said. "It's over!" she said smashing the ball using lightning shot.

"Not so easy." Fuji said, countering her shot using Higuma Otoshi.

Reika cursed. "Fuji leads." Sakuno announced.

Reika sighed. "Dame desu ka?" she asked herself, staring at her tennis racket.

Tezuka stiffened. Raila noticed it. "Tezuka?" she asked looking at him.

"She will use it. Ryu Kasshin…" he murmured.

Raila looked back at Reika. She stood holding her racket like it was a sheathed sword.

'What exactly is Ryu Kasshin?' she thought.

"Watch carefully. If you can, do not blink." Tezuka said.

Raila was about to look at him when he spoke again. "Don't take your eyes off Reika." He said his voice dead serious. "This time…" he murmured.

Reika closed her eyes. "It's been a long time… three years to be exact… congratulations Fuji Syusuke… you were able to force me to use Ryu Kasshin once again." She said.

Fuji smiled. "The pleasure is mine." He said.

Reika released the ball on one hand suddenly the ball is already inside Fuji's court.

'What?!' he thought. 'I didn't even see her hit the ball,' he added.

"F-fifteen to love" Sakuno stuttered.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your back Fuji-kun… don't tell me I didn't warn you…" Reika said seriously.

Fuji straightened and nodded. "I'll take your advice seriously next time." He said.

"You better do… because this time I am dead serious on beating you to pulp." She said.

"I want to see you try." Fuji replied.

"I will." She promised.

Fuji's smile widens. 'Maybe it's time to use _that_'.

Reika served, Fuji countered it, Reika dashed forward to return Fuji's shot.

"Too late," Fuji said.

Reika smiled. "I am not the Black rose for nothing." She said and dove to get the ball. She hit the ball with perfect control.

Fuji anticipated it and used Tsubame Gaeshi.

Reika didn't have the time to react and Fuji scored a point. "Fifteen all!" Sakuno called.

Reika glared at Fuji. Fuji smiled in return.

Reika straightened up. "Have it your way… tensai Fuji." She muttered.

Fuji served; Reika closed her eyes and put her racket into sheathed sword position.

When Reika opened her eyes she disappeared in a flash from her post and appeared in front of the ball, she hit it with perfect accuracy.

Fuji's eyes widened. He split-stepped and hit the ball to the opposite side of Reika. However, suddenly Reika appeared on that side instantly. 'Fast!' he thought.

Reika returned his shot using split steps and he returned the shot again, hitting one of his triple counters 'Hakugei'. He didn't expect Reika to move that fast and was surprised to see her already standing at the service line anticipating his shot. "Show me what you've got." he murmured

Reika smiled sheepishly. "Dragon Illusion One… Nazuki-shi"

Fuji's eyes widen. "Nazuki-shi?" he murmured.

Reika caught the ball using her unsheathed racket and reversed its rotation before she shot it back.

Fuji was too late to react.

"Gottcha!" Reika said smirking. "30-15," Sakuno said.

Fuji smiled. "Sugoi…" he said.

"Domo," Reika replied, flipping her hair. "Demo… Owari janai… korekara… hajimette…" she said as she turned back to him.

Reika positioned herself in the serving area. "Ryu Kasshin Dragon illusion two… Lightning Dragon, Raiden-shi!" Reika said serving the ball.

Fuji didn't expect that kind of serve but he knew exactly how to counter it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the movement of the ball. "Dragonfly illusion." He muttered, and caught the ball returning it with double force.

"Thirty all!" Sakuno declared.

Reika looked surprised her Raiden serve was returned. "That move is new…" she said.

"Yes, it is… and still not complete… thanks to you I managed to get the parts I am missing…" Fuji said.

Reika smirked. "Warukatta Fuji-kun… demo… I will be the winner," she said.

"**R**eika's playing style is different from her usual attack and defense play." Inui said.

"Hai… and the kind of game she is playing…" Raila said.

"Ryu Kasshin…" Tezuka said. "Reika used Ryu Kasshin style adapted to tennis. The increasing speed and flexibility is the result of that also… the three dragon illusions. If you use it with a sword, it's unstoppable." He explained.

"Sugoi." Echizen murmured.

"You said three… Reika-chan used two of it already. What is the third illusion Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Ryuuki-shi," Tezuka replied.

"That is?" Raila asked.

"Combination of Raiden-shi and Nazuki-shi plus its original speed and flexibility." Tezuka said.

"What do you mean by 'original'?" Oishi asked.

"Those shots Reika did before was returned by Fuji only because its speed and flexibility was reduced to 30%. If you use its 100%, force and speed. It's destructible. That is why… that playing style was sealed by me." Tezuka said.

"You sealed it?" Raila asked astonished.

"Yes… because of that playing style Reika was disqualified in most of her tennis matches. She despises tennis because it's a game for kind heart. And she is not _kind_. The real Reika is aggressive and dangerous." Tezuka said.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Kawamura asked.

"She disabled a player using that playing style during middle school." Tezuka said. "Even after the game… Reika didn't take pity on the player. She was forced to give a public apology but instead she broke her own wrist to repent for her brutality." He narrated.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Raila muttered.

"Yes…" Tezuka said. "That is the philosophy behind Ryu Kasshin." He said.

"That is why you sealed that playing style…" Raila said.

"And also…" Tezuka muttered.

Raila, Oishi, Inui, Miyuki and the rest of the spectators turned to him.

"Using Ryu Kasshin brings out forgotten memories…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

They looked back at the playing pair and saw Reika in tears.

"Wha! Reika-Sempai is crying!" Katsuo said.

"Doushite?" Kachiro asked.

Reika clenched her left fist. She don't want to lose. BUT… if she continues using Ryu Kasshin, she'll keep reliving the past. _The past__ she would rather remain forgotten__._

She remembered Tezuka's words before they began the game. _'Your next game would be the last__,'_ her eyes widened. 'He knew it! That if she fought with Fuji eventually her real playing style would be reawakened.' She thought. Looking at the fence's direction, she found Tezuka there with closed eyes.

She straightened turning to Tezuka's direction. "You did this on purpose." She said.

Tezuka opened his eyes and stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know it! My determination to win will eventually awaken _it_. You did this on purpose! Why?! WHY?!" she said angrily.

Tezuka looked at her in the eye, his eyeglasses glinted. "In order to win the Kantou Tournament and join the Nationals. I have to do something to stop you from pretending. You cannot win the Nationals if you keep on holding back your real potential." He said.

"You are the one who sealed this playing style!" she said.

"I sealed it because you cannot control it. However, three years ago I knew you would be able to master Ryu Kasshin in tennis. _He _taught you how to." Tezuka said.

Reika cursed. "I don't want to remember it!" she exclaimed.

"Because you are a coward. Do you think he'll be proud of how weak you've become." Tezuka said.

"SHUT UP!" she roared.

Tezuka glared at her. Reika shook in anger. "You don't understand. How painful it was… to me…" she said.

"I do… that is why I let you pretend to be someone you are not for the last three years. However, this time… in order to win... in order to fulfill _his_ dream for _you_ to win an official match in the Nationals game. I have to awaken the real you that we sealed three years ago." Tezuka said.

Reika slouched. "You are asking for something impossible." She said.

"I am not. You just don't want to." Tezuka said.

Reika snapped glaring at Tezuka. "You told Raila before that she's an idiot for not playing with all her heart. Then… you are as well… you hate people who doesn't take tennis seriously when you yourself doesn't take it as seriously as your brother do, you should hate yourself more." Tezuka said.

Reika's eyes widened and she dropped her racket.

"Enough," Tezuka said. "Finish this game and you will feel much better." He said.

Reika raised her head and stared at Fuji who was patiently waiting for her to calm down. "I will?" she asked.

"Yes… you will." It was Fuji who said it.

Reika picked her racket up wiping her tears, she smiled. "Wakatta." She muttered.

Fuji served, he didn't understand what was going through Reika's mind but he could sense her suffering and he didn't want her to suffer anymore. Tezuka was right. He wanted to see her real tennis style also.

He anticipated Reika to dash to the net and counter the ball, but the ball was already in her court she was still standing at the baseline.

'What is she trying to do?' he thought.

_'Watch your back… Fuji-kun.' _Reika's reminder shot through him.

'She'll use her real strength.' Fuji thought, gripping his racket firmly and standing on his guard.

He watch Reika smile. His eyes widened. It seemed like a huge black aura surrounded her. When she raised her head he noticed how different her eyes were. They looked like a hawk hunting for its prey. Her previous dilemma was forgotten, as if it had never existed.

"Third Dragon illusion… Ryuuki-chi…" Reika muttered.

In a blink of an eye, the ball was already in his area of responsibility and had scored.

Sakuno wasn't able to react. Reika delayed her reaction but used her high-speed movement and flexibility to counter it and let him think she hadn't shot at all.

"40-30… Masato leads." Reika said in Sakuno's place, her voice low and dangerous.

Fuji opened his eyes. If he lost all focus, Reika would surely use it to her advantage.

This Reika in front of him was no longer the Reika he knew. This was the real Reika… as a tennis player.

"Fuji Syusuke," Reika said. Fuji looked at her. She smiled. "One minute." She said crouching in a defensive post.

Fuji can feel his veins throbbing in his head; his body was trembling with excitement. 'For the first time, since, my fight with Tezuka… I want to win, really win.' He thought.

He served again, Reika dashed to the net and strike. Fuji countered her shot that resulted to another rally of speed, flexibility and mental alertness.

Fuji used his triple counters to score a point against Reika but each time he tried to steal a point Reika's speed and accuracy increased. Fuji used his newest technique, however, his eyes widened as he saw Reika smile wider. 'What now?' he thought.

"56…57…58…59…" she counted.

Fuji ran to the net to stop Reika's next shot.

"Too late…" Reika said. "Ryuuki-shi!" hitting the ball and returning it to Fuji's court.

Since Fuji had seen the shot before he was somewhat accustomed to the speed of the shot. He attacked Reika's shot head-on.

"That is the biggest mistake you could have made Fuji Syusuke." Reika muttered.

As Fuji hit the ball, his whole body froze as he felt the heaviness and force of the ball. 'My arm will break if I continue to fight this strength… it's too much.' He thought.

He was surprised when another racket supported his. He looked up beside him to see Tezuka helping him counter Reika's attack.

"You should have not met the attack head on. You should have waited till the impact of the first hit lessened in the floor before you hit it." He heard Tezuka say. He noticed him sweat with a single attack.

"I didn't know her strength had grown this big…" Tezuka muttered.

"Destructive," Fuji said.

Tezuka nodded. "In the count of three… release the ball." He said. "One… two…"

Fuji readied himself. On "three" they both released the ball and moved aside.

The ball hit the floor with deadly force. As it bounced up(.) Tezuka was already prepared to counter it. He hit the ball straight to Reika's face. Reika smiled evilly.

She raised her racket just in time before the ball hit her face and shot it downwards, making the ball rotate ferociously on the ground leaving a mark.

"Errr…" Sakuno muttered.

"Game end and match… Masato Reika wins." Tezuka said, putting his racket down.

"Ah! Hai!" Sakuno said.

"You really didn't hold back," Tezuka said.

"I have no intention to…" Reika answered.

"You could have broken Fuji's wrist." Tezuka said.

"It didn't… if it does… I'll just have to break mine as well…" Reika said monotonously.

"Yuuki did great in teaching you how to fully control Ryu Kasshin in tennis," Tezuka said.

"He did well when he gave you the ability to create Tezuka zone and zero shiki drop shot." Reika countered with a glare.

Tezuka smiled messed Reika's hair. "Welcome back gaki-chan."

Reika blinked. "Kuni-chan?" she asked.

"Are you back already?" Tezuka asked.

"What happened?" Reika asked.

"You went into some kind of trance and nearly broke my wrist." Fuji said.

Reika laughed nervously. "I did…?"

"It's okay… I guess not being able to use Ryu Kasshin for a while took some of your sanity." Tezuka said.

"You still have time… you can bring back your perfect control on Ryu Kasshin." He added.

"You mean… you're unsealing the Ryu Kasshin?" Reika asked.

"Yes, as long as you control it. Then feel free to use it again from now on." Tezuka said.

Reika's tears fell. She dropped her racket and fell on the floor crying. "Arigatoo… Arigatoo," she muttered.

Fuji went to Reika's side and hugged her.

Tezuka walked away.

**R**aila sat on one of the sofas in the living room of Tezuka's house. After watching Reika and Fuji's game, she felt somewhat relieved. Reika' real tennis game was back and it was because Tezuka planned to awaken it for the Nationals tournament. She looked at the picture frames on the table near the wall. She noticed a picture frame with young Tezuka in it. She lifted it and smiled. She took the other one beside it and was surprised to find two Tezuka's in the picture as well as a small Reika hidden behind the other smiling Tezuka.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Tezuka's voice startled Raila. She turned around.

"Ah! Gomen." Raila said, placing the picture frame down. "Ano… Tezuka…?" she asked.

Tezuka chuckled. "You're not going to ask me again if I have a twin brother are you?" he asked.

"E-err," Raila said.

"I don't have a brother. I am the only son of my parents… that guy on the picture is Yuuki… my best friend. Masato Yuuki… Reika's older brother." He said.

"Reika's?!" Raila asked.

"Yes… most of the people think he was my brother rather than Reika's because of the similarities in our looks. That cannot be helped since my father and Reika's father were cousins." He said.

"Ah… sou ka…" Raila said.

"You still have something to ask me right?" Tezuka said.

Raila looked at him. "How did--?" she asked.

"It's written all over your face." He said.

Raila blushed. "Then…" she said recovering "Why exactly did you arrange a match game between Fuji and Reika?" she asked.

"In order to get Reika back on track." Tezuka said. "She's been pretending all this time. The happy-go-lucky, yet tennis passionate girl. The truth is, her passion was half-hearted because she'd been running away from the truth." He said.

"She did defeat me before. So I think she was serious at some point as well…" Raila said.

"Your match with her is the key. That is when she started opening up. You opened the door to her real tennis passion. Now, she doesn't only play tennis for the sake of remembering Yuuki. Also, for the memories Yuuki gave her through tennis," Tezuka said.

"Soon… she'll be playing whole heartedly again" Raila said.

"Yes, in order to fulfill his and her dream of winning in the Nationals Tournament." Tezuka said.

Raila nodded. "I'll do my best to help her keep her dream." She said.

Tezuka nodded. "You should rest now… finals of the Kantou tournament is just around the corner. You've got to rebuild your strength before that comes." He said.

"I understand," Raila answered.

"Thank you." Tezuka said.

Raila smiled and nodded.

_'__**H**__uh? I was just talking to Tezuka a while ago…' she thought looking around her and noticing the familiar flower meadow._

_She heard a female laughter behind her she turn around to see a small girl playing with a guy who she recognized as the dream Tezuka._

_'He is not Tezuka… that is…' she thought._

_The little girl ran past her. She followed the girl disappear in the light._

_"Thank you." Dream Tezuka said._

_"Masato Yuuki." Raila said._

_''She's finally back… my cute little Reika…" Yuuki said._

_''I really thought it was Tezuka who I __was__ seeing in my dreams… I should have known__,__'' Raila said._

_"I am sorry__,__ I didn't want to scare you." He said._

_"It's okay…" Raila said. "I wasn't able to help Reika." She said._

_"Wrong. She started to open up when she met you. Your __impassive__ play triggered her real capacity… slowly… and now, my angel is back." Yuuki said. "That only leaves Tezuka…" Yuuki said._

_Yuuki place__d __a hand on Raila's shoulder. "I leave my stoic friend in your care Okami Raila-san." He said as he began to disappear._

Raila opened her eyes. 'Dream… again.' She thought.

She looked beside her to have her eyes widen with the sight of Tezuka sleep sitting at her side.

"Kunimitsu?!" she muttered surprised.

Raila felt a hand cover her mouth to keep her quiet. She looked at her other side to find Reika leaning down at her.

"Shhh… you don't want to wake him up do you?" she asked.

"Gomen," Raila apologized.

Reika shook her head. "Iiyo… You should go back to sleep. I was just checking up on you. Oyasumi nasai." She said.

"Thank you." Raila said.

Reika was about to leave when Raila remembered a part of her dream. "Reika…" she muttered.

Reika turned to her confused. "He said… Welcome back," Raila said.

Raila watched Reika's eyes widen as tears gathered on her eyes. She blinked rapidly and nodded her head walking out of the room. Raila smiled. 'I hope she got the message…' she thought before she closed her eyes again.

**M**aking sure that Raila was back to sleep, Tezuka opened his eyes and looked behind the door. He knew Reika was crying now. What Raila told her before she left the room was something only Yuuki would say. Now that he thought of it, it might be Yuuki's fault that Raila got the idea of him having a twin brother.

'Yuuki, you idiot… even Raila… wait till I get to bash you in the head.' He thought.

The wind blew and filled the room with night breeze. Tezuka smiled before he went back to sleep.

'Once an idiot… always and idiot' Tezuka's last thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

**OWARI**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Done… Another chapter of my The Prince of my Heart Series. At first, I planned to discontinue this series but… I cannot help myself when I feel like writing something about POT. I cannot bear to stop thinking about my beloved Fuji Syusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu. LOL.


End file.
